ME, RUM, AND CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW
by MRSSAVVYSPARROW
Summary: The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow goes on many adventures with a girl who's from an AU! And of course we cant forget about the rum... STORY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: LYNNE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LYNNE SPALON. WHOM I MADE UP AND AS FOR JACK SPARROW (EVEN THOUGH I WISH I OWNED JOHNNY DEPP)I DON'T OWN THEM OR ANY OF THE OTHER REFERENCES I MAY MAKE ABOUT DISNEY OR THE MOVIE POTC. SAVVY? ENJOY THE STORY! -MRSJACKSPARROW ************************************************************************  
  
Hi. My name is Lynne I just moved to Star, CA. Yes, you read it correctly.... I lived in a city named Star. I had previously lived in Las Vegas, NV. And let me tell you, it was COMPLETELY different. It was definitely a party place. And I loved it. Even though I was fifteen when we moved, I was not "the good girl"- in fact I was the complete opposite. I was a rebel.  
  
You see, we lived in a hotel... I guess I forgot to tell you that part. We lived at the Treasure Island hotel. I had a thing with pirates... we'll get to that later. . I cut off my long blonde hair to my shoulders and dyed it brown with pink high lights... I still looked cool. I still looked like a girl, and it made my eyes stand out. It rocked. My mom didn't think so when she saw it.  
  
"Lynne Daniel! WHAT are you THINKING!? Why is it that every time you are so angry you do SOMETHING to yourself!! Oh I just will NEVER win with you, young lady! You're just going to have to accept the fact that we are moving! You just are!!" She yelled.  
  
I looked at her, straight in the face, and a small smile curved my lips. It was funny to me when she said, "I will never win with you, young lady" HA HA. That's right she would never win. Never ever. I was the champion. And I had won.  
  
The next few weeks sucked. I told my only friend that understood my ways the news. Her name was Sarah and she was bummed. "Awww well, I guess we can visit right?" She said reassuringly.  
  
"I guess. Whatever." I said looking at the ground. I was mad. I didn't want to cry but I thought I might. She started to cry. "I'm going to miss you, L"  
  
"Me too" I said. Then I cried. We cried for a while. We moved the next day. I stared out the window the whole time in the car. I looked back and saw Treasure Island, and I to tried to sleep. It was a six-hour drive, why not sleep and be quiet and not think about the move for awhile. My mom was quiet, too. She drove and just looked ahead the whole time I was awake. Then I went to sleep. We arrived at Star at 6:00pm. It was still light out, and I looked out the window and surveyed the area. It was a very small town. It looked very homely.  
  
"Wow, hunny, isnt it just BEAUTIFUL here? Why don't we just try to start on a new page, just start new with everything? Your hair is fine, and I understand why you were upset. No hard feelings ok?" She took my hand.  
  
"Fine. Okay. Where are we staying?" I asked. Trying to dismiss what my mom had just said.  
  
"Well, Lynney, we'll just have to find a hotel somewhere around here for now" She said squinting her eyes. I hated it when she called me Lynney. When I was six, it was fine. But I was fifteen now. Hello!! I was NOT a little girl anymore!  
  
"Hunny, why don't you go get something to eat. I'll stay here and see if I can find my map and find us a place to stay. Keep your cell with you. Just in case."  
  
"Just in case" the words echoed in my mind. I hated it when she said that. Food did sound good though. I ran my hand through my short hair. I looked in the car mirror. I still looked cool. I walked to the nearest restaurant. It was called "The Pirates Cafe". Hmmm interesting.  
  
We walked inside and everyone shouted "Arrrr! Welcome to the Pirates Cafe! Enter if ye dare!" A man with a fake pirate on his shoulder walked up to us.  
  
"Mi lady, welcome." I got a weird feeling when he looked at me. He eyed my necklace I was wearing. It wasnt much, just a skull with a small black pearl in the socket of the pirates "eye." I bought it when I was twelve and couldn't part with it. It was my comfort when I was sad. "Mi lady, can ya tell mi wher you got that ther' necklace?" He said. I gave him a weird look, and I suddenly felt different. "No, I cant... sorry dude. Dont you just work here? Ur just messin' right? I hit him on the shoulder playfully. To my surprise it hurt my hand. "OW." I said rubbing my hand. He snickered. "You best be not sayin that or doin that again, mi lady. Fur u'r own life." I looked at him, and saw a glow in his eyes. Wow this place was really weird.  
  
  
  
It took me a few days to get used to Star. The city was tiny, and everybody was in everyone's business constantly. They stayed away from me. They probably thought I was crazy... haha. Me, crazy? Nah. After a few years of this crazy little town, I was ready to go somewhere else. So I decided to move out at 19, a year after I graduated. Even though I was out of Star High I still found myself always being drawn to The Pirates Cafe. I tried to stay away from Sully, the owner. He was the one that had talked to me my first day in the new city. He warned me... whatever. Not many people could scare me. He didn't scare me, he just gave me a weird feeling.  
  
I walked in the cafe and I saw a really hot dude sitting down eating like he was starving. He had a chiseled face, dark long hair, a goatee that was long and was in two braids with little beads. His eyes were smudged with something that looked like coal. He looked grimy, but soooo hot. He was tan, and had soulful brown eyes, and gold teeth. I stared at him for a moment as I was waiting to be seated, he looked like a pirate. Maybe he worked there? He looked up from his food, and half smiled at me cheekily, his gold teeth showing. As if he knew what I was thinking.  
  
I barely heard the lady asking me if I needed a kids menu, and I let out a meek "no". She led me to my seat. I sat directly across a couple booths down from this mystery man. He started to get up, his walk was very wobbly, almost as if he was drunk. He moved his hands as if he was telling a good story, he was so animated. He walked over to me, to my surprise. "Well hellooooo luvvvv. " He said slurring his words, and moving his hands around.  
  
"HI" I said barely audible.  
  
"Why are you sittinggggg alll alone?" He asked his face so close to mine I could barely think.  
  
"Ummmmmm" was all I said.  
  
"A pretty one like you should not be sitting alone, luvvvvv." He said and sat himself down by me. "Whats your name, luv,? Don't be shy. " He said moving towards me again.  
  
'Think think think' I told myself. "Lynne" I whispered.  
  
"Well that's interesting." he said smiling his cheeky smile.  
  
"Whats yours?" I asked him gaining confidence.  
  
"Jack. Well, Captain Jack Sparrow." He slurred moving his pinkies around.  
  
"Captain?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, mi lady." He said, tipping his hat.  
  
Who was this dude?  
  
"Excuse me. Excuse me. Miss??" He slurred to a waitress.  
  
"Yes?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Can you get me some rum, luv?" He asked moving forward towards her, and she moved her head back, looking at him in disgust. "Uh sure." she said running off.  
  
"Rum rum rum. He mumbled pushing his face towards mine.  
  
"Rum?" I asked.  
  
"Yessssss." He slurred. I looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Where's the bloody rum?" He asked the waitress tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Geez hold on a sec, k mister? Get a grip!" She said and walked off.  
  
"Well thats not very nice, not nice at allllllll." He said looking down.  
  
Yep this was going to be exciting. I met a dude who thinks he's Captain Jack Sparrow... where did he think he was? Disneyland?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: SOOOOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DO YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT? HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? ANYTHING AT ALL, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO EMAIL ME WITH YOUR REVIEW AND STUFF. THANX AGAIN! 


	2. Chapter 2: GET TO KNOW JACK

Chapter 2  
  
"Fancy that. You have. Well thaz interesting." I looked at him, twirling my newly dyed blonde hair with my finger. He was so cute, but yet he was totally confusing me with the way he was talking. Honestly, if this guy was just some crazy pirate wanna be he was really making me believe in all he was talking about now. Now he was telling me about this one trip he had made to find "the black pearl" and how he had a sword fight with a man named Captain Barbossa and then he turned into a skeleton and got a bunch of gold and riches. He moved his hands around wildly and I found that highly amusing. Now, who would really believe this man that was telling me all these crazy stories? I actually was beginning to. "And you'll neva' believe this part luv, you know what happened then? I was about to.." I stopped him mid sentence; his pinkies still raised almost touching my shoulder. He looked at me with surprise and looked at me with confusion, he always seemed confused. "Well. Jack.. Captain Jack . this is all very.. Interesting, but I think I have to go.. somewhere." I said kind of confused myself. WHAT A DORK! I thought to myself. "Well, luvvvvv where are you going? A pretty one like you should notttttt leave alone." He said slurring "pretty", his face so close to mine. What to do, what to do.. I thought then smiled cheekily, "Well Jack, you can come with me." I said. He smiled drunkily. "Good girrrrrrrrrl." He said, then patted my hand, "Let me jus' get one more rummmmm. One for the road, shall I say." He said moving his hands. "Oh no you don't. " I said grabbing his arm. "Feisty are we, luv? One more wont hurt me a bitttttttttt." He said. "Come on Jack lets go." I said pulling him up from the chair. "Excuse me, miss.. Can I get one more rum? Pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?" he slurred moving his hand up as if his hand was the one talking. The girl looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You've had enough mister. Listen to your girlfriend and go home." He looked at me slyly. "My girlfriend? Well, luv is that what you are? Savvy?" "I am not anything to you, Jack. He's not my boyfriend, lady. Your not my boyfriend, Jack. Come on, where do you live anyway?" I asked him letting go of his arm as we walked, or should I say I walked, and he sort of, lagged behind stumbling. "Your home, is my home, darlinggggggggggg." He ssaid leaning on me for balance. I sighed in frustration. "Ummm how about I just get you a room?" "A room.. Well luv whatever you say.. I mean if you insist on staying with me luv, I accept." He slurred and smiled at me, his gold teeth gleaming. "Oh no. no, no, no, no. I am not staying with you Jack. You know that. Come on lets go, you can stay at Motel 6 for the night, I'll pick you up tomorrow, and we will find out where exactly you are from. Got it?" "Whatever you say luv. I really wish you would reconsida' my offer though." He said. I rolled my eyes. We walked down to Motel 6. I ignored the stares people gave us as we walked in and over to the front desk.  
  
Jack saw the little bell and his eyes got big. Oh no, here we go. He pressed it once and laughed. He pressed it again, and again and again. He probably looked like a mental patient, and I just ignored him and tried to look around for some help from someone who would get us a room. That sounded bad, not get us a room, but get him a room.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! Sir!! Stop that! Stop that!" A round woman with blonde hair ran around the corner of the front desk. Well at least he got her attention. Good ol' Jack. "Sorry miss, just tryin' to get a room here. Savvy?" "What?" The lady asked impatently I looked at her name tag, and it said "Daffodil." Hmm it fit her. "Miss do you need some help?" She asked smacking her gum. Jack stared at her name tag and then looked at it closely. "Daffffffff.. Ooooooooooooo... dillllllllllll." He slurred moving his pinky in the air following the letters. He laughed, and then I giggled. It sounded so funny. What a silly name. "Yes that's right, sir, that's my name. Do you need a room or not?" She asked impatiently. "Ya we dooooooooo." He said moving his hand around my waist and moving back drunkedly almost making me fall. "Jack!" I said frantically, and then moving his hand off of my waist. "Sorrry, luvvvvvvv. Isnt that bell just, interessssstiiiinnnnnnnggg?" He asked pushing it again. I took the bell and gave it to Dafodil. She was smaking her gum furiously now. "Ok we need a room for him, one room, for one night. " I said taking my money out of my pocket. "Ok. Room 803, balcony setting. " She said typing on her keyboard and handing me a key. "That will be 45 dollars please." She said and I handed her a fifty. "Keep the change for any trouble HE may have caused." I said and dragged him over to the elevator. "Bye bye dafffff-ooooooooooo- dilllllllllllllll!" He slurred waving his hand, tripping over himself. We somehow made it to the elevator, and found floor 3 and found the room. He was singing some song about "bad eggs." And I opened the door and he walked over to the bed, and layed down. "I looked at the balcony and was a bit worried about him attempting to jump off it. "Nighty night luvvvvv." He said closing his eyes. "Night Jack. Stay here until tomorrow and I will pick you up. Take a shower or something." I said. I left quietly. I was out by the street, and then I heard someone. "Bye bye luvvv!" I looked over and saw him waving hanging on the balcony. Man I thought he was asleep. "Bye. Go to bed!!!" He walked out and into his room again. This guy was crazy. 


	3. Chapter 3: RUM

NOTE: *HELLO HELLO GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE DO TELL! DON'T BE HATIN' ! ANYWAY, KEEP ON WITH THE REVIEWS, I HONESTLY DON'T CARE HOW MANY I GET IM JUST FLATTERED TO GET THEM. YOUR OPINIONS AND SUGGESTIONS DO MATTER TO ME AND I TAKE MOST OF THEM TO HEART. ANYWAY ENJOY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CH 3  
  
The next morning I woke up thinking of Jack and my crazy night. and his rum obsession. Then I realized I was actually thinking of him, and then I tried to stop. I mean, ok, yes I admit he was cute in a scruffy way. but my automatic reaction now was denial. But isnt every girl that way?  
  
I got in the shower and then I hoped that he had taken a shower too, because he just needed to. Then I realized I was thinking of him. again! Grrrrr this was too hard. So, I tried to think of something else... anything else. I couldn't. I finally got dressed and out of the house, and walked to Motel 6. It wasn't too far from my house. less than 20 minutes away. I was used to walking anyway. I hadn't bothered to get my license because the town was so small.  
  
I made it into the lobby and noticed that Daffodil was sitting down at the front desk for once. She looked at me wearily. probably remembered last night. Luckily Jack wasn't with me this time. at least for now. I smiled at her cheerfully, " Um can I go up to see ." "Go right ahead." She said abruptly and gave me a key. I thought to myself and hopefully Jack hadn't caused anymore trouble.  
  
"Thanks" I said quickly and hurried over to the elevator and find Jack. I made it up to the room, or at least the door. I knocked a couple of times, and then went in. I looked around and saw Jack still in bed. He looked so cute. he really did. His hat was off, and so was his shirt, and then I looked at his hand. In his hand was what else but a bottle of rum half full. "Jack! Jack!" I said and tried to wake him.  
  
He mumbled something and got up abruptly, and moved his hands up still holding onto his precious rum. "What ?! What luv!? What is it?" he asked me, then looked at himself and was a bit embarrassed. "U like the view luv?" he asked then grinned slyly. "Very funny Jack. Where did you get that?" I asked him pointing to the rum.  
  
"Oh I have my ways, mi lady." He said still grinning.  
  
"Give me that." I said grabbing the bottle out of his hand. He looked at me shocked. He ran after me and watched frantically as I poured it into the bathroom sink.  
  
"No, no please don't do that, luv!" He begged.  
  
"No more rum for you Jack Sparrow." I said finding another bottle he had hidden under his pillow before he could snatch it. I did the same to it. I poured it down the drain.  
  
" Oooh but why the rum?" He asked.  
  
"Is their anymore you have hiding somewhere? Hmmmm? You better tell me the truth Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Uh. you mean Captain-" he tried to correct me, raising his pinky.  
  
"Answer me." I demanded, putting my hand up in his face. He looked so astonished that I had interrupted him.  
  
" Well. not technically. If you cant see it then-" He said crinkling his nose.  
  
"Jack." I warned. He looked down, and walked over by the dresser, and in the drawer was a smaller bottle of rum.  
  
"Thank you." I said as he handed me the bottle looking at it longingly.  
  
"Your welcome." He said giving me a small fake smile.  
  
Once all of the rum bottles were poured, I looked at him up and down. Wow he was so cute. He really needed a shower though.  
  
"Jack. You really should take a shower. Honestly."  
  
"Oh really, luv. You jus' poured all of my bottles of rum, what makes you think I'm gonna do what you tell me to? " he asked, his eyebrows raised playfully.  
  
"Jack. Please. Just do it." I told him looking back at him with the same expression he had done with me.  
  
"I'm a pirate remember, but fine, luv. I'll be out in a moment. do you want to join-"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Jack." I said sitting on the bed as he looked at me and then turned around quickly and shut the bathroom door. I turned the TV on to some cartoons.  
  
"Ooo luv? Could you help me turn the shower on?" he yelled.  
  
"JACK!" I said loudly.  
  
I heard him laugh and then turn the shower on. I rolled my eyes. Boys. They were all the same. Then I heard him singing. I laughed out loud. He was singing something I couldn't understand. His words jumbled together. He took fifteen minutes. and then twenty. I was getting a little impatient. He finally finished, and came out dressed, and I was relieved to see he looked better, but before he didn't exactly look that bad. "Im ready!" He said triumphantly putting his hands on his hips and running his fingers through his wet hair.  
  
"Finally." I sighed.  
  
"Do I look better, luv?" he asked, and slurred a bit.  
  
"Um, sure you do." I said quickly. He grinned and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You know you love me." He said and smiled.  
  
"HA." I said and walked towards the door. He followed walking a bit wobbly.  
  
"Are we leaving, then?" He asked.  
  
"Looks like we are, doesn't it?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Why so feisty, luv?"  
  
"Im not feisty. but I am hungry. Lets go eat." I said walking out towards the elevator.  
  
"Whatever you say." He said and I tried to direct him away from the front desk towards Daffodil who had already taken the bell out of sight from Jack. He looked at her, curiously. "Bye bye Daffffoooodillll!" He waved and laughed. I tried not to smile, but it was funny.  
  
"Bye." She said wearily.  
  
We made our way out towards a diner. but not the Pirates Café because I didn't want him to get him or me into any trouble. So I decided we would go to "Elise's Diner". The food was really good. The best part was their main customers were children so they didn't sell any alcoholic beverages. Before I could tell him, his first question to the waitress was "where's the rum?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Rum? Sir we don't sell those type of drinks here." The older woman said.  
  
"Oh." he said surprised and looked down.  
  
"But why?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Jack." I whispered and kicked his leg under the table.  
  
"OW, bloody 'ell that hurt!" he said loudly.  
  
The older woman looked absolutely astonished. The kids eating from the table behind us turned around and gasped. I looked over at them, and tried to give them a reassuring smile. Jack was oblivious as to what he had done. Did he even know?  
  
"He'll have a water, and so will I. And to eat, two number fives." I told the woman who walked off quickly.  
  
"Now what was that for, luv? Why did ya do that?" he asked me.  
  
"Jack. this is a KIDS diner. Don't you get it? Kids eat here!" I told him. "Oh, well then why'd we come here? We're not kids." He said.  
  
"Well one of us isn't at least. We came here because I don't want you to drink, I want to see the real you." I said thinking how lame I had just sounded.  
  
"Well, luv. What do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"What are you about exactly and where are you from?" I asked  
  
" I am a pirate! Captain Jack Sparrow. Actually I'm not from around here. I actually am not quite sure why I'm here, but I know how to get home. Would you like to join me, luv? It'd be an adventure to say the least." He said.  
  
He was confusing me so much. He really was, but I was a risk taker. I would like to see where he was from, and I wanted an excuse to get out of this lame town.  
  
"Ok. I'm game, I'll go with you."  
  
"You will!?" he asked excitedly thrusting his face forward so close to mine.  
  
"Ya. Didn't I just say that?" I asked him sarcastically.  
  
He looked at me confused. trying to put two and two together. "It was a joke, Jack." I told him laughing.  
  
He grinned. "Oh. Lets eat and then go home!" He said happily.  
  
I smiled slightly. This was going to be fun.  
  
So, I followed him out of the diner, and we walked down to the Pirates Café.  
  
"I'll be right back luv. Don't move." He said pointing his pinky at me. He walked inside and came back with a bottle of rum he had tried to conceal in his pants pocket. It looked so obvious it was ridiculous.  
  
"Jack." I said and put my hands on my hips. He already smelled like rum, and he had probably just consumed at least one. He motioned for me to follow him and ignored my calling his name. We kept on walking. we walked down to a small creek that to my surprise was behind the Café.  
  
"What in the world? Where did this come from?" I asked him shocked.  
  
"Grabbbbb my hand luv." He asked. I did. for some reason I felt so odd. How did this creek just pop out? How? I was a bit upset at him because I knew he had already consumed some of that rum. He was already mumbling to himself.  
  
"Don't be scared luvvvvv." He said smiling and squeezed my hand.  
  
"Jack I'm confused, do u live here?" I asked him.  
  
"No, luv. Just grab my hand and on 5 we will jump across, and close your eyes." He said.  
  
"What? We're gonna jump across, this creek? Jack this is such a lame game." I said.  
  
"Trusttt meee luvvvv. one." he attempted to count moving his other hand like he was conducting an orchestra.  
  
"One. threee.. Two.." He paused and looked at me confused.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Five." I said giving up and knowing he probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference. We jumped across the creek, and I looked up and opened my eyes. I gasped.  
  
It was night, and we were on a ship. I looked over at Jack and he grinned at me.  
  
"Home sweeeeeeeeeeet home, luvvvvvvvvvvv." He said loudly.  
  
Where were we?  
  
AN: WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? YOU TELL ME AND BTW "ELISE'S DINER" IS NAMED AFTER MY AWESOME COUSIN! LOL. SINCERELY, MRSJACKSPARROW 


	4. Chapter 4: WELCOME TO JACKS WORLD

************************************************************************ Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please send in any comments or suggestions. Look forward to chapter 5 because I assure you, you will be surprised! Again thanks for all of the reviews. Special thanks to Stary Night. Enjoy! ~MRSJACKSPARROW  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
I looked around the ship. It was old. really old. I suddenly realized we were in another time and a place. It was like an alternate universe. This was unbelievable. I saw an older man. looked kind of like Jack but scruffier, and he had a monkey on his shoulder. Ugh. He was staring at me and I glared at him.  
  
"Ay Dan ye better take your eyes off mi lady, otherwise we mayyyyyyyy have some trouble upon ussssssssss." Jack warned moving his finger towards him and putting his arm around my waist. I felt somewhat protected by him.  
  
"Ay Jack, but she's such a pretty little thing." He said and smiled, his mouth full of gold teeth, with the exception of two that were missing.  
  
"Jack.. Where exactly are we?" I asked him, ignoring Dan and sliding Jacks arm away from me. He barely noticed.  
  
"Well, luvvvvvv like I told you. This is my home." He said happily. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I pushed Jack away from me, and quickly ran to the side of the ship. I threw up, and Jack giggled patting me on the back.  
  
"Awwww, luvvvvv a bit home sick are weeeee?" He asked playfully.  
  
I wiped my mouth. ah this was gross. "No Jack. I'm not home sick, just sea sick." He looked at me, a bit confused.  
  
"Oh well in that case luvvvv, why don't we take you down on the lower deck? You'll feel bettterrrr I assure ye." He grabbed my hand, and I just followed him as he carelfully made his way down the steps, almost falling because he had already almost consumed the rest of his rum. I didn't care at this point I just wanted to feel better.  
  
There was a bed and a small table once we got down. Not much, but it would do.  
  
He pointed towards the bed. "You can sleep here for tonight, luv and iffff you'd like I'll join yeeee." He said looking at me closely and then taking a big swig of his drink.  
  
I didn't reply to him, I just layed down in the bed. I was feeling terrible. I hated it and I just didn't have the strength to talk.  
  
"Ummm. lub? Are ye ok?" He asked concern in his eyes, touching my arm gently.  
  
"Jack, I just want to sleep right now, ok? I'll feel better tomorrow." I said softly.  
  
"Ay, luv. Whatever you sayyyy." He said and looked at me for another second, and turned away and quietly walked up the steps.  
  
I tried to close my eyes and imagine it was all a dream. Even though I was feeling sick, I still was kind of excited to see what tomorrow may bring. It was just too crazy that I was on a ship with a real pirate. A real pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow. And I think I was slowly falling for him.  
  
I woke up the next morning and looked around. I forgot where I was, and it took me a second to realize I was on a ship with Jack. I got up and looked at my reflection in a candleholder. a real silver one. I shrugged and figured I couldn't do much about it and I dint really think that Jack cared what I looked like. I walked up the deck and saw Jack, steering the ship and I walked behind him and smiled. He hadn't heard me, and he was mumblin a song that I couldn't understand as always.  
  
"Morning Captain." I said smiling. He jumped and then turned around and grinned.  
  
"Well 'ello mi luv, and how are ye today?" He took my hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Better. Much better." I seemed to be letting my guard down with him, and I think he knew that I was. I didn't care anymore. I really liked him and now were going an adventure. hopefully.  
  
"Good to hear." He said and winked at me.  
  
"So, Captain Jack where are we? What are we going to do today?" I asked him standing beside him as he carefully maneuvered the ship.  
  
"You'll see. Just enjoy the viewww fur now." He said reassuringly still humming his song.  
  
I wasn't worried. I trusted him enough to know that he knew what he was doing, with or without rum. So, I down to the other end of the ship and looked at the sky. It was so peaceful here, and I felt calmness over me. I felt like I was away from my life, and into a brand new one. I liked it that way, I might even want it to stay that way forever.  
  
I heard someone walking behind me, and I thought it was Jack. "Jack aren't you supposed to be steering?" I asked him playfully still looking out at the sky.  
  
"Ay, Miss he is. don't worry." I turned around and it was Dan the creepy pirate with the monkey. What did he want now? He was coming at me, his eyes big and his hands out like he was trying to hug me. I wasn't one to be a damsel in distress. This Dan dude had another thing coming.  
  
"Oh come here, lass." He said. I moved out of his grasp and kicked him where every man would never want to be kicked. His eyes got larger than before and he let out a gasp. He slowly fell to the ground. I walked away from him, and back towards Jack.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes mi luv. Oh and would ya mind asking Dan to get his little monkey away from me. it keeps on looking at me weird."  
  
"Um I don't think he can at the moment. Can I ask you something?" I grabbed the monkey and it went over to where his master lay still pouting.  
  
His head turned towards me, "Of course."  
  
"Why is Dan the only other person on this ship? I mean, don't you have more of a crew or something?" I asked curiously. I had read my share of pirate stories and I knew that this one was one I hadn't read before.  
  
"Well." he pondered for a second. "You see luv a few years ago, I got stranded on this Caribbean Island, and Dan found me, and he took me under his wing." he said getting animated as always.  
  
"Oh.so what you guys just got a ship and have just been traveling or something?" I asked.  
  
"Ay. He already had this ship, mi luv. Then one day, I fell off the ship and I found you." He said smiling and pointed at me.  
  
Kind of hard to follow him but I think that he meant that hfell of his ship, and then was suddenly in another dimension then he found me.  
  
"Oh ok. So are we ever gonna get to where we are supposed to be?" I asked him.  
  
He pointed his finger, as if remembering something, and took out a compass. he looked at it for a second, and then I looked at it. It didn't even work. He tilted his head, and then nodded his head. "Mhhmmm yes that's right. We should be there very soon." He said proudly and looked forward. I did too, and actually to my surprise I saw something. It looked like a little village. I was impressed.  
  
"See luv! Never doubt Captain Jack Sparrow!" He slurred and half smiled at me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
We finally got to the small village. I was ready for a drink or food. anything. Jack found a place to keep his ship by the dock, and did a slight bow, " Ladies first." He said charmingly.  
  
I smiled. He took my hand and led me towards the small village. I looked around. People stared at me, and I stared right back. It was so weird to be in another time and place. He told me that this was a place where any man in the world could feel loved, so I took it that this was a dirty town with dirty men and women in it. I figured that Dan would go off on his own and do his own business.  
  
Jack led me to a bar. I heard bottles dropping, and women screaming and men yelling. We walked in and I held Jack's hand tightly. This was not a good place to get lost in. It was totally packed. Their were women who were wearing the most despicable dresses I have ever seen. The men made me sick. I hoped Jack had never been like that.  
  
He found us a small spot in the corner of the room and I was sitting by a very large women with long scraggly blonde hair, and a big mole on her cheek. She smiled at me and winked at Jack.  
  
"Ello Jack." She said.  
  
"Why 'ello Jen. I hope life is treatin' ye well. Do me a favor and watch mi lady fur me?" he asked winking at her.  
  
"Oh sure Jack." She said smiling at me.  
  
He gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. The blonde women turned towards me.  
  
"I'm Jen. And you are?" she asked smiling. She was older, around 45 or so.  
  
"Lynne." I said smiling.  
  
"If ye don't mind me askin' where did Jack find a pretty little thing like you?" she asked smiling. She seemed nice.  
  
"Oh. Im not from around here." I said.  
  
"Ay, he's a good man. Ye better watch out fur him though, Lynne. That Serena is always trying to get him." She said pointing towards a women with dark brown hair fanning herself. She wasn't pretty at all. very desperate looking. I didn't like her.  
  
"Thanks" I said smiling at her. Where was he anyway?  
  
I finally saw him walking towards me, spilling some rum on the floor.  
  
"Here are the drinks, luvvv!" He slurred happily.  
  
"Ha, thanks Jack." I said taking a long sip of the rum. I opened my eyes wide. Wow this stuff was strong, but hey, I had had a long day. I watched Serena's every move. I drank more of my drink and Jack just watched me amazed.  
  
"Ye like this, don't ya?" he asked happily. "Mhhmm." I said giggling. The Serena girl started to walk towards us. Uh oh the jealous drunk me was coming out.  
  
"Oh! Jack! Darling! Havent seen you in awhile!" She said kissing Jack on each cheek.  
  
He smiled slightly uncomfortable. I took another long swig of my rum and sat it down hard on the table.  
  
"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Whattttttt do youuuuuuuuuuu think your doinggggggg?" I said standing up to her, losing my balance and grabbing onto the table. Jack looked at me surprised.  
  
She looked at me, flushed. "Excuse me?" she asked fanning herself. I grabbed her fan and threw it behind me.  
  
"Youuuuu stayyyyyyyy awayyyyyyyyyy frommmmmmmm myyyyyyyy Jackkkkkkkkk." I said loudly waggling a finger at her.  
  
"He's not yours, dear." She said raising an eyebrow. Jack started to get really uncomfortable.  
  
"Ohhh yesssssssss he isssssssssssss!" I said and Jack grabbed me before I could hit her. But I was going to, she had pushed me to my limit.  
  
"Jack! Let goooooooooooo!" I said moving. He grabbed onto me.  
  
"Ohh luv I think we've had enough. Night ladies." He said quickly carrying me out.  
  
"Jackkkkkkkkk!!! Let me finishhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. He carried me back to the ship. I started to laugh.  
  
"Ohhh Jack your soooooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeee!" I said giggling and pulling on his mustache and then the beads on his long beard. He smiled.  
  
"Ay mi luv. I think ya had enough of that rum." He said pointing a finger at me. I sat on the bed.  
  
"Ohhhhh your just sooooooo carringgggggggg. We need more rummmmmmmmmm I say!!!" I squealed and tried to focus in on him but he was kind of blurry.  
  
"Ay be careful me luv, even the most respectable of women can turn into."  
  
"What? A monster!" I giggled and then everything went black. I had passed out.  
  
"Well, not so respectable." He whispered and took another swig of his drink wondering what to do next. 


	5. Chapter 5: THE MORNING AFTER

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Its fun and exciting, well you can just read it for yourself. Please send the reviews and thanks for all of the nice comments and suggestions so far. Thanks!! -MRSJACKSPARROW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CH 5  
  
I woke up the next morning. My head hurt and I opened my eyes and someone's arm was around me. I expected the worst- DAN.  
  
I turned around to see none other than Jack.  
  
"Jack!" I yelled shocked.  
  
He grinned. "Morning mi luv."  
  
I moved out of his grasp and got out of the bed. Geez what had I done? I remembered nothing of the night before. Had I totally lost my mind?  
  
Jack stretched and yawned.  
  
"Jack! What exactly happened last night?" I demanded, hands on my hips.  
  
He looked at me and raised his eye brow, "Well. ya see, luv.. You were a bit. how shall I say." he paused and look up at the ceiling and then smiled and raised his hand. "Tipsy last night so we."  
  
"JACK. Tell me the truth. NOW." I said.  
  
"Ohh luv, ya caught me." He said his hands dramatically up in the air. "Ya jus' looked so lonely and cute. how could I resist? Alls' I did was lay down beside ya. No worries." He grinned.  
  
"Well. ok. I believe you." His smile got bigger his few gold teeth gleaming.  
  
"Jack. I thought we were gonna go on an adventure. We haven't. we've been here 2 days and I say tomorrow we go back."  
  
"To where luv?" he asked seriously.  
  
I laughed. "To where I live."  
  
"Ay. Sounds good to me. First, I need to get you somethin' to remember me by, so if you'd be so kindddd to join me on a bit of a dress hunt- from the bottom of mi heart." He said putting his hand to his chest and looking dramatically at the floor.  
  
Even though my head hurt, I hadn't showered in 2 days; he could still make me laugh. His charm was just so irresistible I gave up on not trying to like him days ago. And besides, any girl would love to have a dress from the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
We went back to the village and I was surprised to find that there was in fact a nice area (decent). He led me to a really small, cute shop with tons of beautiful dresses.  
  
We walked inside and the woman greeted us kindly. So we looked around and he joked with me about getting a dress like the wenches wore. I of course said no. And then I saw it. it was just beautiful. It was a velvet maroon colored dress that was jeweled with pearls. I couldn't wait to try it on.  
  
"This one!!" I said excitedly.  
  
He smiled "Ay it's nice."  
  
So I tried it on and when I came out everyone in the shop looked at me. Jack looked at them proudly and then back at me and winked.  
  
"Mi luv, its.." I smiled at him but then coughed.  
  
"Do I have to wear the corset?" I asked.  
  
The woman answered for him "Well yes, miss. Of course ya do! A proper lady only would."  
  
Jack grinned, "Cant breathe?"  
  
We walked out of the shop and I felt like a princess and Jack looked so happy. well, happier than usual. I kissed him on the cheek I was so excited. "Thank you!" I said and twirled around.  
  
He bowed, "Anything fur mi lady."  
  
We walked to the ship and he began to sing the same song he always sang as he pulled out of the docks.  
  
I finally realized where I had heard that song before! It was so simple! I knew where I wanted to take him for our little adventure.  
  
The next day it was time to go back home. I didn't want to leave, but I knew we'd be back.  
  
"Mi luv are ye ready?" he asked excitedly walking the plank with his rum in his hand.  
  
"Jack are you sure about this?" I asked him, still wearing my dress.  
  
"Yessssss." He slurred. Gosh did this man ever not drink rum?  
  
Here we go with the counting-thing. "One. four." he stopped to take a swig and grabbed my hand. "What's after four?" he asked laughing, but confused at the same time.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Five." At that moment we jumped and I felt him grab my waist. I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel any water. It just felt as if we were falling. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar back of "Pirates Café." It was night, yet again.  
  
"We're home!" I said happily and he started to twirl me around. "Yayyyy!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Jack! Let go!" I laughed. He grinned.  
  
We walked to my house and I totally had forgotten that my mom was supposed to be home today from her 3 week Hawaii vacation. funny how she hadn't taken me? Ha, I was used to it.  
  
Once we were in the house, we ran upstairs to my room. Jack sat on the bed and stared at my fish "Bob."  
  
" Why 'ello little fishyyyy!" he said twirling his pinky ring around his finger. I ignored him.  
  
"Jack I'm gonna change, stay their!" I told him.  
  
"Anythingggg for mi luvvvvvv. But, darlinggg. don't you need some help with that corset?" he asked.  
  
Grrrr. I hadn't thought of that but it would be hard to try and get it off by myself.  
  
"Uh. Ya. That's all though." I told him sternly.  
  
"Aye." He sauntered over to me, and undid my corset humming his song again.  
  
"Are ya sure that all?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Mhmmm, now stay in my room and don't move."  
  
He nodded. As I changed in the bathroom, I heard my mom yell "Im home!"  
  
Then Jack yelled, "She's home!"  
  
I sighed and I heard the door slam and I knew he had gone to greet my mom.  
  
I quickly changed and ran out after him, but I was too late.  
  
"Who are you?!" she squealed nervously.  
  
"Ello mi luvs mum!" He said tipping his hat.  
  
"What? Luv.?" she asked confused and moved atleast a few more inches away from him because of his. breath. I came up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Uhhh mom this is." I paused and Jack glanced back and forth from me to her.  
  
"Yes?" she demanded.  
  
"Well. this is Jack. my boyfriend." I said. As if on cue, Jack slipped his hand around my waist and smiled his gold teeth smiling brighter than ever.  
  
"And this. is mi LUV!" he said proudly.  
  
"Oh?" my mom asked. "What are you now, Lynne? His love?" she asked and I could just see a thousand things popping into her head about Jack.  
  
"Ma. listen, I don't have time for this. Jack and I are gonna go get some pizza and you can just stay here and relax. Everything's fine. Chill." I told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek trying to reassure her. Jack almost did the same thing before I pulled him away.  
  
"Ok." She said bewildered.  
  
I grabbed her spare set of keys and drove off with her car. This was new to him. Im sure he'd never driven in a car. obviously.  
  
"U'r mum seems nice, luv." he said playing with the window buttons.  
  
"Ah, she is, time for our adventure though ok? I want you to have fun." I told him and smiled.  
  
"Ay." He replied.  
  
I pressed the radio button, which I found was a huge mistake. Jack jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car and then moved his hands and took his sword out.  
  
"Who's there!!" He asked eyes wide almost poking me.  
  
"Geez! Jack be careful with that thing!" I yelled.  
  
"But. mi luv!" He whined and took another swig of his rum.  
  
"Jack. It's just the radio. Relax." I told him.  
  
"Ohhh the radiooooooooo, righhhhhhhhhht." He said straightening up feeling embarrassed.  
  
It took us about 8 hours to get to our destination. Jack loved the radio. He tried to sing along to No Doubts "Hella Good". It was really funny.  
  
When we finally got out of the car, he almost fell on me. We walked out of the parking lot and into the park.  
  
I gave the man the money and he handed us our tickets. We made our way into the main entrance. Jack looked around amazed.  
  
"Where are we, dear?" he asked.  
  
"The happiest place on earth." I said smiling and he smiled back, not quite knowing what he was getting into. 


	6. Chapter 6: HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH

HERE IT IS! ENNNJOYYYYY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
We walked into Disneyland. Jack was just totally amazed.  
  
"So, luv what are we gonna do here?" he asked holding my hand.  
  
I laughed, "Well Jack we are going to go on a ride."  
  
"What kind of ride, luv?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Ohhh you'll see. It'll be fun I promise." I reassured him. We walked over to the Pirates of The Caribbean ride, and for once the line wasn't too long.  
  
The kids around us were pointing to Jack and smiling.  
  
"Look! It's a real pirate!" a little girl said, and her mom pulled her closer to her defensively.  
  
Jack looked at them wide eyed, and back at me like he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Relax, they just think your part of the ride." I said pulling him along the line.  
  
"Luv, I'm puzzled. and do they have rum here?" he asked moving his hands around.  
  
"No Jack." I told him rolling my eyes.  
  
We finally got in the "boat". I laughed as he looked at the people behind us. We were in the front row.  
  
"Luv. why are we with so many people? This will surely tip us over." He said examining the boat.  
  
"Have a nice ride!" the lady said pressing the button for us to move forward.  
  
I grinned. This was going to be fun.  
  
As we made our way into the black "cove." Jack looked around and put his arm around me protectively.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here." He said. I smiled. Boy was he in for a surprise.  
  
"Dead men tell no tales, enter if ye dare." Said the skeleton-like face above us. We heard a scream ahead of us. And the "boat" in front of us took the first dip. "Hold on Jack!" I said and we began to fall.  
  
"ABANDON SHIP! ABANDOONNN SHIPPPPPP!" He yelled almost jumping out of the little 'boat'.  
  
"Jack!" I grabbed onto him as the people screamed behind us. We landed and were splashed with water.  
  
"Bloody 'ell what was that?!" He whispered at me.  
  
"Jack!! It's a ride!!" I whispered.  
  
We entered a area that looked as if there was gold and jewels everywhere.  
  
"Blody 'ell! Look at all that!" He said loudly scaring the old couple behind us.  
  
"Excuse me, young man! You watch your language!!" the old woman told him sternly.  
  
Jack was about to say something when I stopped him.  
  
"Sorry. He's just excited." I told her and patted his leg. He wasn't getting that this stuff wasn't real.  
  
Jack looked at me confused. "Luv, this isn't real?"  
  
"Jack! Its fake."  
  
"Ohh no its not!" he said, and began to get out of the boat.  
  
"Jack! Jack! No what are you doing?" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going to get what I deserve, mi gold!" He said shaking the boat and almost tipping it over, but then we entered the bombs part of the ride.  
  
He ducked his head, as the "cannons" went back and forth across our ship. "Jack its fake. put your head up and RELAX!" I urged him. He sighed and put his head up. He grinned. "Fancy that. Your right!" Once we passed that section, we got to the singing part of the ride. The "pirates" sang the song he always sang. He hummed along and laughed, and he pointed at the dog and the old men in the jail.  
  
"I hate that bloody dog." He said seriously.  
  
I laughed. We finally finished the ride and went on more, and the more we went on the more Jack enjoyed it. He laughed, and especially liked "Small World." Kids would stop us and ask for his autograph in their little Mickey Mouse autograph books. He didn't know how to write, so he just scribbled. He liked the attention.  
  
We stayed late, and watched the fireworks at midnight.  
  
"Luv." he said softly.  
  
"Mhhmm?" I asked happily holding his hand.  
  
"This was just. wonderful." He said looking into my eyes.  
  
I smiled. This man had made me just so calm.  
  
Then he kissed me. I was shocked. But it was sweet. It was just such a romantic setting, and he hadn't drank any of his beloved beverage all day so I was proud of him. This was better than any adventure. I was with Jack Sparrow.  
  
He smiled at me and watched the fireworks.  
  
We stayed a little longer and finally left the park. I was trying not to smile. but it was hard. I was with the crazy man I had been falling for since day one- and I couldn't deny that. Wouldn't you feel the same way?  
  
We found our car and then Jack started talking to me.  
  
"So luv, what's next?" he asked excitedly.  
  
I sighed. "Well." I paused, thinking of what he had wanted to have all day- rum. "Why don't we go to a bar?" He raised his eyebrows, not quite believing me.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." I nodded. He grinned.  
  
"Aye. Lets go." I drove off to a nearby bar.  
  
He sauntered after me as we got out of the car. "Now luv. none for you, savvy?" he asked waggling a finger at me. I sighed. After drinking that one night I was not going to ever do it again.  
  
He entered the bar and clapped his hands together excitedly. I smiled at him.  
  
He sat down happily and quickly ordered a bottle of his drink. I ordered a strawberry daquiri and he quickly drank his rum. He winked at me. "Nowwwwwww luvvvvvv this is muchhhhhhh betttuurrrrrrrr." He grinned wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
I sipped my drink. It was amusing to watch him. He moved his hands around and quickly turned to me moving closer and closer.  
  
"You knowwwwwwwww luvvvvvvvvv we could go somewhere more privateeeeee." He whispered and winked. I gently tugged on his beard.  
  
I smiled and then laughed. Here we go.  
  
"Jack. I'm gonna go to the ladies room real quick if I can find it. You enjoy yourself." I said and kissed him on the cheek quickly and walked off to find the bathroom- if their was one.  
  
Jack looked around the bar.  
  
"Excuse me. Excuse me, sir? Wow is that real?" a girl beside him cooed.  
  
He turned to her. "Welllllllll helllloooooooooooo." He grinned and moved closely to her.  
  
"Hi! Whats your name." She cooed.  
  
" Jackkkkkkkk. Captainnnn Jackkkkkkk Sparroooowwwwwwwww." He grinned.  
  
She smiled. "I'm Brandy."  
  
He took a swig of his rum. "Prettttyy name. Mi laddyyyyyyy, you besttttttttt look for another man. I have a woman. savvvvvvvvvy?" He spilled rum on her dress. She shrieked.  
  
"What kind of person are you?!" she slapped him.  
  
"Now that wasn't niceeee, notttt nicee at alllllll. I didn't deserve thatttttttttt." He mumbled. At that moment Lynne walked over.  
  
"Jack?!" I asked.  
  
The girl turned around and looked at me.  
  
"You! You have ONE perverted boyfriend!" She screamed at me. Jack looked at me confused and was laughing at her. I looked at her. I was fuming. NO ONE would call my boyfriend perverted. even if he was drunk.  
  
I looked her up and down. She had a stain on her skirt.  
  
"HE spilled this on me! Then he tried to KISS meeee!" she squealed angrily.  
  
I looked at Jack. No I would not believe this chic. Jack wouldn't do a thing like that.. Right? I was about to say something when he looked at me and sauntered over. walking wobbly. He moved his hands.  
  
"Actuallllllllllyyyyyyyyyy luvvvvvvvv it wasssss I who told herrrr you was mi girlllllll." He slurred smiling and putting his arm clumsily around me.  
  
I smiled. He hadn't let me down.  
  
"Youuu knowwwwwwwww what us piratessssssssss would call youuuuuuuu?" he asked the blonde lady, moving his hands animatedly.  
  
"WHAT?!" She screamed.  
  
"A wenchhhhhhhh." He smiled and my mouth dropped open. I never thought that he would say something rude to a woman. He just had.  
  
With that said, he attempted to pick me up and grabbed his rum. He walked out the door and whistled his pirates song. It was time to go back to his world, and I was so ready.  
  
AN: SO, WHAT DO U ALL THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? PLEASE SEND IN THE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT KIND OF ADVENTURE JACK AND LYNNE SHOULD HAVE WHEN THEY RETURN TO HIS SHIP! THANKS FOR READING!  
  
SINCERELY, MRSSSSSJACKSPARROW 


	7. Chapter 7: MEET LUKE

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I SAW POTC FOR THE THIRD TIME AND LET ME TELL YOU IT WAS AS GOOD AS THE FIRST! JOHNNY DEPP IS A GENIUS! THANKS FOR READING! ~MRSSSSJACKSPARROW ****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Meet Luke  
  
We drove back home, and he decided he wanted to stay at least a couple more days before heading back, and I was fine with it. I figured I could take him shopping. get him some modern clothes. but I already had something in mind.  
  
My mom had left a note when we got home saying she had gone to her sister's house in San Francisco and would be home in a week. I guess she was taking the Jack thing pretty hard. I didn't mind though. I liked it better when she wasn't around.  
  
I decided to take him to the nearby shopping center. It took fifteen minutes to get there, because it was on the outskirts of Star.  
  
Jack yawned and then put his arm around me as I drove.  
  
"So mi luv, what are we going to get me today?" he asked playing with my hair. He had gotten very affectionate the past few days and I didn't mind.  
  
"I told you. I have something that I think would look good on you and your just gonna have to wait and see what it is." I said raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
  
He grinned. "Ohhh mi luv has something planned out fur me, ey?"  
  
I nodded and turned on the radio. We arrived at the mall and Jack looked at the building in awe.  
  
"Its just... So big!" he exclaimed moving his hands around. I laughed. He was so cute.  
  
We held hands as we walked into the mall and we went into the "Leather Stuff" store. I was sure he could totally pull off the leather look. I smiled mischievously.  
  
"Mhhmmm so that's what you want meeee to wear." He said and grinned at me. I gently pulled on his beard.  
  
"Come on lets look at some pants for you." I said and I led him to the Mens section. We found some pants and he tried them on. I waited for him patiently. He seemed to be taking forever.  
  
"Luvvvvvvvvv." He called out loudly. I rolled my eyes. Everyone looked up from what they were doing as Jack appeared.  
  
I smiled. WOW. He looked good.  
  
He smiled at me and winked. "So how do they look, mi lady?" he asked.  
  
"Good." I said still grinning.  
  
He winked again. "We'll take em."  
  
He walked out of the store a happy man. We went to Macys and I found him a really nice looking white shirt. It looked good with the pants, and he would look even better in it all. I thought for a moment as we were buying the shirts. He was missing something. He needed shoes! That's what he needed.  
  
"Jack." I said as he was looking at a pair of women's lingerie. He smiled mischievously.  
  
"You like?" he asked laughing.  
  
Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Lynne is that you?" he asked.  
  
I turned around curious to see who it was. He was tall, had light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. OMG it was Luke Radcliffe.  
  
Jack looked at him and then me.  
  
"Luke!" I exclaimed hugging him.  
  
Jack walked over to me, dropping the lingerie. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem. I'm Jack." He said nodding his head at Luke. I beamed at Luke. I hadn't seen him for such a long time. We had dated when I was a sophomore. I just hadn't kept in touch with him after that, but he was such a nice guy. I thought he was already off to college because he was a grade ahead of me.  
  
"Luke. How have you been?" I said excitedly. Jack looked at me hurt.  
  
"Luv I'll just be waiting over there." He said staring Luke down the whole time he was talking to me.  
  
I nodded. I held onto the Macys bag.  
  
"So Lynne is that your boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Ya he's great isn't he?"  
  
Luke nodded. "But why is he dressed like that? Does he think he's a pirate or something?" he asked snorting.  
  
"You have no idea." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.  
  
"So how have ya been?" He asked eyeing me up and down. Ugh, ok that could get annoying.  
  
"Better. I've finally had a chance to be on my own and stuff. I'm really, really happy right now, I feel like I'm complete or something. " I said looking over at Jack who was looking the other way pouting.  
  
"Oh. That's good." He said, looking down.  
  
"What about yourself?"  
  
"Well, my fiancée just decided she was too young to be committed to someone and wants to be single for awhile. So I've been better, but I'm hanging in there. I'm glad to see that your doing great though. It's been awhile hasn't it?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Ya it has." I said looking over once more, to see Jack was gone.  
  
"So I know you have a boyfriend and all, but I was wondering if you would like to join me for."  
  
"Um, Luke? It was great seeing you! We'll have to catch up some other time ok? I'd love to talk to you, but um, I have to go. Sorry. Take care!" I said hugging him quickly and running out of the Macys store in search of Jack. Where had he gone?  
  
"Jack!" I called. I ran around like a crazy woman in the Leather Stuff store and I ran around the other places I thought he might be. I tried to think of "if I was Jack where would I go" type of thing. Lets see, ummm he'd want rum. Bingo.  
  
I walked into the food court. I looked around and I saw Jack madly moving his hands around and the lady behind the counter of "Orange Julius" giving him a disgusted look. I walked over to him angrily. I was mad for him acting so immature. He was a grown man and he shouldn't have to turn to a drink to drown his sorrows away. I tapped him on the shoulder, clearing my throat.  
  
He turned around startled.  
  
"Bloody ell luv, would ya believe they don't have rum here?" he asked totally ignoring my facial expression.  
  
"Jack." I warned.  
  
"Luv. who was that Lukeeyyyyyyyyyy boy. That little whelp I would 'ave bloody killed him if he would have kept eyein' ye that way." He told me, touching my arm.  
  
"Jack. Are you jealous?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
  
He looked down. "I swear, luv I would 'ave bloody done it." He said clenching his fists and walking the way he did toward a table. I walked after him.  
  
"Jack. What is wrong with you? Just because a." He stopped me with his finger. He moved his hands around dramatically as he told me sternly, "I don't want ta hear it. I'm going back ta me ship."  
  
" What?!?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Ther he bloody is!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Lord, he wasn't even drunk and he was totally overreacting. Can we say jealous much? I held him back. He looked as if he was going to pounce on Luke at any given moment.  
  
"Ok. Jack. You need to calm down. I don't know why you got so jealous, but honestly there is nothing going on between Luke and me. I dated him a while ago. No worries, I promise. I love you." I said grabbing his hand.  
  
His attention to Luke seemed to vanish. He looked straight at me, and smiled. "Did ye say you loved me, luv?" he asked as if he didn't hear me. Geez.  
  
"Yes." I said. I couldn't believe I had told him that. It just came out. but I think I really did.  
  
He whispered , "Well I love you too." And then we kissed passionately in front of Luke and everyone else at the food court. I didn't care if he thought Jack was crazy. I didn't care at all. I loved this crazy pirate and I wanted to be with him forever.  
  
We walked out of the mall, hand in hand. He was very anxious to put his new clothes on. It was cute.  
  
We drove back to my house, and Jack was really happy. happier than usual. His mood had changed since the Luke thing and I hope he never got that way again.  
  
He walked upstairs happily, almost skipping. I waited in my room, as he changed into his outfit we had gotten him.  
  
"Luvvv would ya like to helpppppppp meeeeeee?" he asked as he was changing.  
  
I smiled "Tempting, but no."  
  
"Aye, mi luv. savvy?" he asked as he walked out flailing his arms and giving me that toothy grin. I gasped. Woah was he hot.  
  
I could barely talk. "Ummmm. you look... goooooood." I said staring at him.  
  
He laughed. "I knew it, luv. I'm irresistableeeeeeeee!" He slurred taking a swig of his new rum bottle I had gotten him from the fridge. He deserved it.  
  
We went back to his place finally. I was happy to be back on the ship. Even though Jack was pretty drunk I didn't mind. He guided the ship along fine and we landed on an island. It was deserted. I looked at him curiously.  
  
"Jack where are we?" I asked him holding his hand as we jumped off the ship into the soft sand of the island. He took off his shirt. Oh. wow.  
  
"Its gonna gettt hottttttttt." He slurred grinning.  
  
Boys.  
  
"Right." I said fanning myself. It actually was kind of hot. He put a fire on anyway... weirdo.  
  
"Luvvvvvvvv. I want to teach ye a songgggggggggggggggg." He told me putting his arm around me.  
  
"Ok?" I said looking at him oddly.  
  
"It goes like thissssssssss. I'm sure you've hearddddddddddd meeeee singing it before. It goes like this." he hummed for a second and then started on " really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, Yo Ho. Yo Ho, Yo Ho a pirate's life for me!" I laughed.  
  
He sang it perfectly. or atleast that part of the song. I began to sing with him. We danced around the fire, and I had ended up drinking some of the extra rum.  
  
"One more time!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed moving his hands as if he were conduncting me. I giggled.  
  
"Yo ho!!!! Yo hoooooooooooooooooooooo! A pirates life forrrrrrrrrr.." Everything went black.  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Mi luvvvvvvvvvv, ye cant hold yerrrrrrrrr liquorrrrrrrrrr. Silly lasssssssssss, I'll just have to teach ye." He mumbled and then drank the rest of his rum, and (surprise) passed out beside me.  
  
********************************************************************* TBC: YOU LIKE? PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS! WHAT KIND OF ADVENTURE DO YOU WANT JACK AND LYNNE TO GO ON?! PLEASE EMAIL ME!  
  
MRSSSJACKSPARROW 


	8. Chapter 8: SURPRISE

Well well well! Here we are with Chapter 8! I know I update very frequently, but I just want everyone to be happy and that includes those who are wanting more. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again for the nice reviews! Now gooo readddddddd!! -MRSJACKSPARROW  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I woke up and felt like I was on top of something. I opened my eyes slowly. I gasped. I was inches away from Jack. He suddenly opened his eyes and pulled me closer to him and kissed me. He finally let go.  
  
"Well 'ello luv. Had a rough night?" he asked winking, as I tried to catch my breath to his surprising kiss.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. I admit I can't exactly hold my rum like you." I smiled.  
  
He grinned. "Aye to that. Hard to breathe luv?"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"It'll be harder in a minute." He slurred swaying as he got up.  
  
I looked at him curiously. I watched him as he reached in his pocket, and pulled a ring out. I gasped.  
  
"Now luv. this is something I have been savin' fur a long time. I got it on one of mi treasure hunts. and well, luvvv would ye like to have this?" he asked trying to remain cool.  
  
I smiled, "Yes!" I hugged him tightly and he looked pleased. He gave me the ring and I slipped it on my ring finger. He wasn't asking me to marry him. but it did show me that he really did care for me. I examined the ring. It was gold with a very sparkly jewel in it. It looked like it changed colors in the sun. It was beautiful.  
  
"Jack! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said kissing him.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THAR!" A voice commanded. I turned around.  
  
The man looked dirty and looked like he was an old pirate. He had a few younger, scragglier pirates behind him.  
  
"Well if it aint' Cap'n Jack Sparrow." he said walking towards Jack and me.  
  
"Captain Hackings, so interesting to see you again." Jack told him giving him a fake smile.  
  
"Hold it right thar' lass." He said. Jack gave the man a dirty look. I looked at Jack surprised and stood close to him.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow we have some unfinished business to take care of, don't we?" Hackings said smiling evilly.  
  
"Well wasn't that awhile ago? We could make it up with." Jack stopped his hands in midair.  
  
"Now what do we have here?" another pirate said, licking his lips. Gross. I was not one to be taken advantage of remember?  
  
"You best not be touchin' her. and don't do anything stupid" Jack told the pirate.  
  
"You wanna see stupid, Mr. Sparrow?" another one said laughing. The two other pirates grabbed Jacks pistol and his sword away from them. Then they had grabbed him so he couldn't move. Another one came up behind me and I kicked him.  
  
"Stay away!" I screamed. The men laughed and before I could run. Two stronger men grabbed onto me. I screamed.  
  
"Let her go!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Gents' take em to the ship. Put em below deck, but keep em together." He said smiling, and then laughing at me as I screamed once more. I hated feeling like this.  
  
"Its alright, luv. We'll get outta thisss." Jack said. I glared at the men who were holding on to me.  
  
"Ohh sorry wench." The man said loudly in my ear, and I tried not to breathe through my nose. These dudes smelled. They put handcuffs on both of us, and threw us in the small cell. I tried to not cry. I was so much tougher than this.  
  
"Apparently, there's a leak..." he told the pirates, and the two pirates snickered as they went back upstairs.  
  
Jack noticed I looked teary. "Awww luvvvv don't cryyyyyy." He said attempting to hug me, not that he could really. I smiled.  
  
"Thar's mi girl, ye don't worry savvy?" he said softly looking in my eyes.  
  
I nodded. "Jack. I don't understand what did we do?" I asked trying to sit next to him laying my head on his shoulder examining my ring.  
  
"Aye, luv ye didn't do anything. It was I who did something." He said softly. I sighed. At least we were together.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Aye luvvv, I stole some treasure awhile ago and he wants it back, but luv I don't have it." He sighed throwing his shackled hands up.  
  
I looked at him, "Well you're the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm sure you will get us out of this." I said attempting to kiss him.  
  
"Whats a purrty one like you doing with Sparrow." A pirate said watching us.  
  
I glared at him quickly covering my ring. They were not going to take away my ring. Jack stood up swaying.  
  
"Captain." Jack corrected.  
  
" Here's yer pistol and yer belt and things." The pirate said hanging the stuff on other side of the cell.  
  
"Sorry ye cant have ittt." he snickered.  
  
Jack gulped looking at his stuff longingly. I turned around and Jack smiled at me.  
  
"Now luv if you'd be so kinddddd, show me your hands." I looked at him curiously. He said, and took out a paperclip and began to set me free.  
  
"Jack where did you.?"  
  
"Shhh. now please if you'd be so kind to get me my effects." He whispered. My hands were free and I went to reach to get his belt and sword and pistol first.  
  
I quickly reattached his belt, and pulled it tightly.  
  
"Easy on the goods, darling." He said grinning.  
  
I smiled. I put his hat back on him, and then attempted to take his shackles off him.  
  
"Come on luvv, hurry." He said. I heard someone coming. Uh oh. The ship suddenly turned, and pushed him and me against the wall. He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Its is not the time, nor the place luvvvv." He said grinning. I smiled. Then I put my hands on his chest, and I heard the pirate walk down the steps.  
  
"Aye, Jack cant ye calm down, with yer lass?" the pirate asked looking at him curiously. I just stayed in front of him.  
  
Jack looked at him and slyly grinned.  
  
"Ye better not be doing anything fishy, Mr. Sparrow." the pirate warned.  
  
The pirate shook his head and walked up. I finally got Jack's shackles off.  
  
"Thank you luv." he said kissing me softly. He poked the key with the paperclip of the cell, and finally the door opened. I watched him in awe.  
  
" Impressed luv? Now lets get outta here, savvy?"  
  
We began to walk out of the cell and up the stairs.  
  
"Now listen up, gents!" Jack commanded.  
  
The seven pirates looked up at Jack and me, and they began to walk towards us with no fear whatsoever. Captain Hackings looked up and smiled knowingly at Jack. Jack pulled his sword out and pointed it at the Captain.  
  
"Now didn't we have some unfinished business to take care of?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
"Well this will be interesting." Jack said taking out his sword.  
  
"Ye don't touch the wench, gents. not yet atleast." Captain Hackings said. The pirates laughed viciously and one of them smiled at me, there three teeth showing. I stood behind Jack, carefully covering my left hand.  
  
"If I win, ye give me this ship and me and mi girl go free." Jack said walking towards the Captain challengingly.  
  
"And if I win, I get ur wench and you, Captain Sparrow, have to walk the plank. Agreed?" he said.  
  
"Agreed." Jack said looking back at me and giving me a reassuring look.  
  
They began to fight. Jack grinned as Hackings tried to jab him in the arm. Jack was faster than him. Jack slashed him in the chest, and Hackings growled.  
  
"Arrrrr!" he yelled as he fought with even more anger. Jack jabbed him again and this time even harder. I gasped and turned away. This was pretty brutal. "Are ye gonna give up, Hackings?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not until you die!" He yelled back fighting.  
  
Jack was so much quicker than him. The other pirates watched amazed and stood back.  
  
"Gents! Get the wench!" Hackings ordered grabbing his chest.  
  
"Oh no you don't.." Jack said and plunged the sword deep into the Captains stomach.  
  
The pirates stopped, and I ran towards Jack.  
  
"Now. anymore takers?" Jack asked holding me and staring at the rest of the pirates. They all shook their heads.  
  
"Now you listen, and ye listen good. No one shall touch my lass in any way that is improper. I know ye are all pirates. and I am one too. This one is special and ye will do her no harm. As farrr as I am concerned. she's co- captain." He said grinning.  
  
The pirates all nodded. "Aye Captain!" one of them yelled.  
  
Jack smiled, "Now. where's the rum?"  
  
They all laughed and some went down to get rum from the lower deck.  
  
I smiled at him, I was happy it was over.  
  
"You okay, mi lady?" he asked taking my left hand and kissing it softly. He looked down at the ring and smiled.  
  
"Getting better by the second." He smiled and put his arm around me.  
  
The pirates handed him the rum. As he directed the ship to our next voyage he ordered "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Now...bring me that horizon."  
  
AN: So WhAt DoYoU all think of this chapter? Luv it hate it.? You can tell that I took some quotes from the movies. but its all in good fun! Please please please send in your reviews and please gimme some ideas!!!! Savvy?  
  
SINCERELY, MRSJACKSPARROW 


	9. Chapter 9: TAKE AWAY

Chapter 9  
  
That evening we made our way in the treacherous seas. It was kind of scary at times but I could tell Jack lived for adventure. He always made sure he knew where I was and I felt very safe with him. even when he was drunk.  
  
"Luvvvvvvvvvvv!!" He slurred as he was trying to wake me up from a deep sleep.  
  
He began jumping on the small bed. "Meeee luvvvvvvvvvv! Riseee and shineeeeeeeeeeee dearrrrrrrrr!" He said bouncing up and down on the bed. I groaned.  
  
"Jackkkkkkkk. Stoppppppp!" I said loudly. This startled him and he jumped off as I slowly opened my eyes to see his dark soulful eyes sparkling with mischief. He grinned as always.  
  
"Ello luv are we a bit feisty this mornin'? He asked smiling.  
  
It was hard not to smile. He was so adorable. maybe a little irritating, but still very sweet.  
  
"Jack, I'm tired.." I yawned and he sat on the bed patting my leg.  
  
"Oh but luvv, you have gott to seee the sunrise... another thing to considerrr is that we are almost to the island." He said smiling and somehow dragged me outta bed.  
  
I groaned in protest. "Fine."  
  
He led me outside and he showed me what the fuss was all about. I gasped. It really was beautiful.  
  
"See me luvv? What did I tell yeeee?" he said proudly wrapping his arms around me.  
  
I smiled. "Wow Jack Im impressed it really is gorgeous." I said taking in my surroundings. Granted, I was on a ship with stinky sailors and a man who loved rum and maybe had had a little too much sun, but the setting was so beautiful. The sunrise was so breathtaking. We watched it as it made its way up. He told me that we would be near the island soon. I could see it from the distance and it didn't look far at all.  
  
"Nowww doo you want to go back to yer quarters and sleep?" he asked.  
  
I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No. I'll just change and stay out here with you." He grinned knowing he had won me over.  
  
"Aye, meee luvvv if that's what yer heart desires... we aren't too far from the island. So don't take too much time." He squeezed my hand and kissed it softly. Gosh did I love this man.  
  
"I'll be right back." I promised and made my way downstairs.  
  
I decided to wear the beautiful dress Jack had bought me on our last visit. Only one problem, I needed help with the corset.  
  
"Jack!!" I called. It seemed he appeared from behind the bed but I could not be sure.  
  
"Yesss, darrlinggg?" He asked happily.  
  
"Jack. what were you doing behind there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ohhh luvvv you know I thought I forgot something down here." he said. I turned around so he could help me with the corset. His hands were gentle and he was being so careful.  
  
"Thanks." I said as he backed away from me and sat on the bed. I finished changing and sat on the bed with him.  
  
"Ready?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Well.. Luvvvvvvv..." he said playfully tugging his mustache and curling it upward trying to look proper. He cleared his throat. Something big was about to happen.  
  
I glanced down at my ring. Could this be the question?  
  
"Luvvv. nowww I don't want youuuu to be upset." He warned putting up a finger and smiling his fake smile.  
  
"Okay.." I said confused and waiting for him to explain himself.  
  
"Welll... Ineedtheringback." He said so quickly that I could barely understand him.  
  
"WHAT?!" I asked in disbelief.  
  
He pointed towards my ring. "I. need . the ..ringback." he said.  
  
"Jack! Whyy?" I asked.  
  
" You seee. luvvv I was just going to let you borrow it for awhileee. It seems you really likee it and I just wanted to. well. I." He paused.  
  
"Why do you need it back?!" I demanded moving away from him.  
  
"Kind of hard to explain at the moment." He said.  
  
"Here! Have you STUPID ring BACK!" I yelled. I threw it on the ground. I was so confused and he as usual was not making any sense.  
  
"Luvvv. no need to overreact." He said standing up and grabbing the ring.  
  
"Don't you call me luv again Jack Sparrow!" I yelled. I began walking up the steps and he began to chase after me. I wanted to go back home. He could have his dumb ring back for all I cared. He could have his real life back. Tears began streaming down my face.  
  
" Luv. or. Lynne!" He yelled after me.  
  
I stopped in my tracks. He had never called me Lynne before other than the first night I met him.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder. " Don't be madddd.." He said beggingly.  
  
I looked at him and he gently wiped away my tears.  
  
"Please don't go." He said softly.  
  
"Im sorry Jack. I just.. I don't understand you. I feel like I never will know the real you. You are a pirate. You really are a true pirate. Did you even buy this dress for me? Or did you steal it? What about the ring? What is it?" I asked softly trying to calm down.  
  
"Luvv. I love you and you know it. Yer truly the only lass I have ever really wanted." he paused. "To spend the rest of me life with."  
  
I smiled. "Jack I love you too. Please explain this to me. Why do you need the ring back?" I asked.  
  
"Well. me luvv you never let me finish. I wanted to get ye a bigger one, because luvvv. I want to marry ye." He said beaming.  
  
I gasped. "A bigger one? This is enough." I said smiling and then he kissed me softly. The crew were all busy before, but they clapped for us.  
  
That night it was just him and me that slept on the island. Well we didn't really sleep. I actually talked with him. We talked and laughed and get this- no rum was involved! We kissed of course, but I ended up pretty much telling him my life story. He told me of all his adventures and all of his crazy crewmembers he had had before. He made me laugh and I was so excited about the life we were about to share together forever. By the time we were sleepy, he began to sing softly.  
  
" Yo ho Yo ho a pirates married life fur me." he sang softly caressing my hair gently and I fell asleep in his lap.  
  
The next morning I awoke to Jack singing.. VERY loudly.  
  
"Jack." I groaned trying to shield my eyes from the sun.  
  
"Mornin' luv." He said happily. He swung about as if dancing to imaginary music.  
  
"Care fur a dance?" he asked grabbing a new bottle of rum and taking a swig before offering his hand to lift me up. I tried not to smile, but it was utterly impossible.  
  
He grinned at me and lifted me up so fast that I almost fell I was so startled.  
  
" Your just soo charming." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I knowwww." He replied before taking a bow.  
  
"Mi ladyyyyyy." he said and took my hand and we began to dance. in a waltz- like manner. I giggled.  
  
"Tis fun isn't it?" he asked smiling. I laughed as he spun me around and around.  
  
I could tell it was very early. Maybe seven-ish. I took a sip of his rum. One sip wouldn't hurt and I was beginning to like the taste.  
  
We danced for awhile and then stopped because we were both feeling dizzy.  
  
"Ohhh! Jackk this is ^hic^ fun." I said hiccupping and slurring my words like he did. I couldn't help it tho. I had consumed atleast one bottle already.  
  
"Luvvv..Ye know ye cant hold yer liquor." He said warning me as he himself took a big sip of his own bottle.  
  
"Well. cant ya shareeeeeee?" I asked him.  
  
"Aye, luvvv this bottles mine." he said holding it protectively.  
  
"Not unless I get it myself." I said laughing and I began to chase him. (A/N: Picture the scene where Jack is running from Barbossa in the movie)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled and I ran after him. a bit awkward I admit. I was a bit tipsy but I could still run after him.  
  
He ran towards the water. I stopped there I was still wearing my huge dress.  
  
"Oh no you donttttt!" I said taking the dress off and leaving it behind in the sand.  
  
"Luvvvvvvvv. yer dress!!" He yelled. and ran back after the dress with his rum bottle still in his hands.  
  
I had to catch my breath. plus the corset was killing me. I couldn't breathe. I passed out right there in the water.  
  
He was examining the dress and his rum bottle when he finally saw me.  
  
"Luvvvvvvv?!! Luvvvvvvv o nooooo." He said and quickly dropped the rum and the dress and fled back to the shallow water as the lite waves went over me.  
  
"Aha!" he said as he carried me back and quickly tore open the corset and I began to cough up the water and the rum.  
  
I gasped. "Jackkk? What happened?" I asked looking at him as he gazed into my eyes. He looked concerned but a small smile was forming. He held my hand.  
  
"Like I said befur, ye can't hold yer liquor. This bloody corset doesn't help." He said smiling.  
  
He was right about that. I could not hold my liquor.  
  
*~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*  
  
A/N: So how do you like the chapter? Im thinking that Chapter 10 will be my last chapter, unless you guys send in more ideas for me. How do YOU want Lynne and Jack's story to end? Would you like a sequel? Or do you want a brand new Jack Sparrow story altogether? Any suggestion is welcome. Special thanks to my "editor" TheLaguna and support from "Nic", "Stary Night", "Ermine aka Tree","Blondetennischic900," Ohkami" and everyone else! Thank you for making my first story a success! ~MRSSSSJACKSPARROW 


	10. Chapter 10: THE THREE

I know that some people may complain of this, but I did switch back and forth from what's happening to Lynne and what's happening to Jack. I figured you guys would want to know what Jack was up to. anyway read and please review after! Enjoy! -MRSSSSJACKSPARROW  
  
Chapter 10  
  
That afternoon, he decided to take the ship and we would go to a nearby village and look for some shops. ahem jewelry shops because he insisted. I told him that he should just surprise me, but for some reason he wanted me to tag along. Once we arrived at the village, he jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Luuvvvv! They have a ." he trailed off and pointed his finger at a pub. I groaned and he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance.  
  
"One drink wont hurt meeee." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"If you insist Jack. why don't I look around here and you can just get your drink and meet me at the dress shop. I just want to look around." I said smiling at him innocently.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Perrrtyyyyy please.." I begged batting my eyelashes.  
  
"Aye, anything fur me luvvvv." He grinned and I kissed him quickly and headed off to the shop.  
  
"You stay there luvvv. don't go anywhere." He warned and I waved him off.  
  
"Jack you know I'll be fine." I mumbled to myself. I headed for the shop. I was looking for another dress. what could I say? I liked them and they were so gorgeous.  
  
As I walked into the store, the woman perkily exclaimed, "Ello miss! Need any help?" she asked smiling.  
  
" No I'm fine." I said smiling and looked around for a while. After about forty-five minutes I began to get a little upset. Jack told me he would meet me soon, and I didn't think he would be drinking for that long.  
  
I looked outside the window, in hopes of seeing a very handsome pirate, who walked very discoordinated headed into the shop, but no Jack could be seen. I sighed. My stomach growled. What difference would it make if I went to go get something to eat? I'd figure my way back. Jack probably wouldn't know the difference anyway.  
  
I thanked the woman and began my way out of the shop. I looked to the right and the left. I decided to take a left and soon I found myself in a deserted ally way. I began to panic. Why had I not just stayed where I was? I quickly began walking deeper and deeper into the darker pathways. and soon I saw the wenches around the streets, and then I realized I had just put myself in a very bad situation. I noticed that there were many older looking tall men around. Their eyes looked heartless. They smiled at me evilly. I began to walk even faster. I was sooo not ever going to forgive Jack for this. I admit I had chosen this path, but Jack could have been on time!  
  
"And what does a pretty one like you cost?" a man gruffly said blocking my path.  
  
I gulped. "Get out of my way." I said sternly looking up at him. He made a fist.  
  
"If you don't cooperate, wench, we are gonna have some trouble." My heart pounded. Could this get any worse?  
  
A man snickered behind me. Another one put his heavy arm around me. Yes, I spoke too soon.  
  
"To what do we owe this visit?" he sneered and spoke so close to me that I felt I was going to faint. I could no longer think. I was in big trouble.  
  
With three large men around me, I was defenseless, and this time Jack would not come to my rescue. I screamed. The bald man that was in front of me, covered my mouth roughly.  
  
"Hush!" He hissed. I looked into his scary eyes, and then I looked down to the ground.  
  
The two men laughed again, and then the bald one laughed. One of them ran a hand down my arm.  
  
"So, wench. what shall we do with you." the bald one pondered. They were pirates, I could tell.  
  
"Let me GOOOO!" I screamed. This time Baldy had no patience. He hit my face hard. I gasped. The left side of my face throbbed.  
  
"What did I tell YE?!!!" He yelled. The two men grabbed each of my arms, very hard. So hard, I felt they would leave bruises. I closed my eyes in pain.  
  
"Gents, take 'er to the ship. she can join the other two." He ordered. I was too scared to move and I was too weak to try.  
  
The walk seemed to take forever. I tried to think of Jack. I tried to think of happier times, but I couldn't. We finally made it to the ship. It wasn't as large as Jack's. The two men laughed and spoke to me in the most indecent way. I wont repeat it because it was so terrible.  
  
I soon joined the "two others". The men pushed me down the stairs and I fell flat on my stomach, those men were so strong that I wouldn't be surprised if I broke any ribs.  
  
I moaned in pain, and grabbed my side. The left side of my face still hurt, not to mention my arms. Now I had broken ribs to add to everything.  
  
I looked around nervously. In the corner of the brig, I saw two girls. maybe the same age as me. they held onto each other. They looked like sisters. They saw me, and looked away and cringed. I must have looked pretty bad. I couldn't smile. "My name is Lynne." I said barely audible. I slowly and carefully crawled over to them. Their eyes opened wide.  
  
"We are so sorry." one of them said looking away. The other took my hand sympathetically.  
  
"Its gonna be ok." I tried to reassure them. They didn't look very good. There blonde hair was tangled, and they looked very dirty. They had dried blood on the side of their arms and legs. They looked sad and scared. Who were these pirates?  
  
"I'm Kate and this is my sister Marie." The one closest to me said. They were twins.  
  
I smiled weakly. "Hi. How can we get out of here?" I asked as if they would know.  
  
"We've. we've. tried. to escape several times. "Marie whispered not looking at me but the ground.  
  
"The bald one, Lucifer always catches us. " Kate said smugly putting a protective arm around her sister.  
  
"Where did he find you girls at? What does he want with us?" I asked whispering scooting closer to them, I closed my eyes in pain. man my ribs hurt.  
  
"I. I. I'm not sure. he just. saw us one day in Tortuga. Its not. not too far from here." Marie said looking at me this time. she seemed hopeless.  
  
"I'm not sure why he took us. but he seems to know what he's doing. He's an evil man. he calls him and his crew 'The Three'. I'm not sure why they wanted us. seeing you now, he must have needed three of us." Kate whispered to me looking around as if they could hear us.  
  
I nodded. "Well, we'll find our way out. somehow." I said determined but in pain.  
  
"Where the bloody 'ell is she?!" Jack growled at the woman at the dress shop.  
  
"Uh, sir. I don't know. Yer lady was here a while ago. She seemed to be waiting fur ye but ye never showed." The woman said defensively.  
  
"She could be anywhere by nowwww!!" Jack said frustrated. He threw his rum angrily on the floor. The woman gasped.  
  
"Sir!! Calm down!" She said quickly grabbing a cloth and attempting to dry the floor. Jack furiously walked out of the shop. He had never been so worried in his life. Where was his luv?  
  
"I can only go to one man to find out." he said to himself and walked towards the direction Lynne had gone.  
  
".The dark alley." He said to himself and grinned.  
  
He made his way down the long path. He went inside the small opening there was and made his way down the steps. A man stopped him.  
  
"Who ye be?!" The man yelled. He was tall and had a very pointy sword straight at Jacks face.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! Now lemme thru!!" Jack yelled and pushed the man out of the way. He had no time for fun and games.  
  
"JACK SPARROW!" A woman shrieked and walked towards him angrily.  
  
Jack looked very worried. Here it comes. he thought to himself.  
  
"Samantha. how very nice to."  
  
She slapped him hard.  
  
"I deserved that." he mumbled to himself and she walked away triumphant.  
  
"Ey Sam. ye know where good 'ol Mickey is?"  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"I suppose. whats in it fer me?" She asked.  
  
He grinned. "How 'bout three shiny ."  
  
"DONE." She said and led the way through the narrow path. It was dark and Jack almost bumped into the wall several times.  
  
"Ye need bloody 'candles in 'ere." Jack mumbled.  
  
Sam nodded, "Tell Mick that." she said. He grinned.  
  
They finally found Mickey. Jacks only source to where he may find his woman.  
  
"Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow! What can I do fer ye?" Mickey asked. He was a plump man, and very short. He was a legend in certain parts of the sea. He was one of the infamous pirates of the Black Pearl. but that of course is another story.  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "Mick, I was wondering if ye saw a lass. not too shabby on the looks. about ye height." Jack said moving his hand out and carefully attempting to show the height of Lynne.  
  
"Ye know Jack. 'the three' is out and about in these parts. if she was walkin' down dark alley . I'm afraid to say the three took yer lass." he said.  
  
Jack looked at him and then at Sam and then back at Mick. "Thanks Mick. we'll see if they have her fur long."  
  
Sam and Mick laughed. "And, boy, how are ye exactly gonna do that? Ye know that the three are one of the cruelest pirates in these parts." Mick laughed so hard Sam had to calm him.  
  
"Ye forgot one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said and grinned. He would find the three sooner than later.  
  
He made his way back and tipped his hat to Sam and Mick.  
  
I woke the next morning so sore I could barely move. I winced in pain. I looked to the side and Kate and Marie were gone. I gasped. Then I heard screams.  
  
"Ye better not scream again!!" The three warned and I heard a splash. I looked through the hole. Kate and Marie had walked the plank. They were gone. left to die. I had to get out.  
  
I heard loud footsteps come down the stairs.  
  
"Yer next, WENCH!" Baldy laughed. He grabbed me fiercely and then spit in my face. I closed my eyes hoping it was all a bad dream. I felt like I was going to puke. I moved slowly and that made him mad. He punched me in the face so hard that I felt I was just going to die right then and there. I gasped as he then hit me again. Everything went black. but this time it wasn't because of too much rum.  
  
A/N: I wrote as much as I could and am leaving this chapter with a cliffhanger. so what's going to happen to Lynne? You'll find out soon enough. bwahahaa I wanted this chapter to be a bit more dramatic and thanks to everyone who reviewed and wanted me to keep going! So. what do you say? Sequel? Soon enough. for now we shall have to deal with this chapter! There will be plenty more before this story ends! Until next time. send in ideas and stuff for Ch 11!! I DO take your suggestions into consideration! Savvy? GOOD.  
  
~MRSSSSJACKSPARROW  
  
ps: IF U HAVENT YET, GO OUT AND BUY THE POTC SOUNDTRACK. YOU WON'T BE DISAPOINTED. 


	11. Chapter 11: JACK SAVES THE DAY

Thanks for all of the reviews for the previous chapter. They are much appreciated and all of the ideas I take into consideration. Thanks! This story is for you!! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~MRSSSSJACKSPARROW  
  
*~!~*~!* Chapter 10 Ending: "Yer next, WENCH!" Baldy laughed. He grabbed me fiercely and then spit in my face. I closed my eyes hoping it was all a bad dream. I felt like I was going to puke. I moved slowly and that made him mad. He punched me in the face so hard that I felt I was just going to die right then and there. I gasped as he then hit me again. Everything went black. but this time it wasn't because of too much rum.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~! Chapter 11  
  
"Ye best not lay another hand on her again. it's fer yer own life, mate." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Huh?" Baldy said loudly. He turned around.  
  
"It's.No. how could it be!?" He said in amazement.  
  
Jack gave him a toothy grin, but quickly took out his sword.  
  
"Now. I already took care of yer two fellow. well, yer two men. now don't touch the lady again. yer gonn have ta pay the price. and I don't mean shillings." Jack said and began to make his way towards Baldy who was unprepared. He was a big man, but he was dumb as a doornail.  
  
Baldy growled and lunged at Jack who was much faster than him. He swiped Baldy's chest and he became very angry.  
  
"Jack Sparrow is riskin' his life fur a girl! Never thought I'd see the day." he said and laughed, but then cringed as Jack made another mark on his chest.  
  
" Aye, but the deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. and that means you." Jack said and swiped Baldy's arm  
  
"Yer girl looks nice, doesn't she?" Baldy laughed and Jack looked over and saw his luv. she looked terrible.  
  
"Go to 'ell!" Jack yelled and with as much force as he could, he plunged the sword deep into Baldy's stomach.  
  
Baldy gasped.  
  
"Well, ye bloody did it. Captain Jack Sparrow. ye did it. Ye killed me." Baldy whispered and fell to the ground.  
  
Jack looked around and picked Lynne up as gently as he could.  
  
"Don't worry me luv, everythings gonna be all right." he said softly and whisked Lynne away up the stairs. He smiled at the two men that were tied up and they looked at him with fear in their eyes.  
  
"Uhhh. Jack, Captain Jack! What did ye do to Jekings?" One asked timidly.  
  
Jack grinned, "I took care of 'im. ye two will do just fine around 'ere. Ye know, alone on this 'ere big ol' ship. with no one to come and rescue ye'. mhhmmm ye two will be just fine. especially with no food 'nor water. Just remember. you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
He said and he quickly jumped off the ship with Lynne in tow. He landed easily and quickly began to start his ship up. He put Lynne on the bed below deck and drifted away waving happily at the two men that were looking at him with anger and frustration.  
  
"Bye bye mates!!" He said and tipped his hat to them.  
  
I woke up feeling warm. I could hear Jack humming. I knew I was ok.  
  
"Jack?" I whispered. it hurt to talk. it hurt to breathe.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a fire, and we were on a ship. I looked at him and I instantly felt safe.  
  
"Luvv?" he whispered just as quietly. He cringed when he saw me.  
  
"Jack. am I. am I going to. die?" I asked barely able to get the words out..  
  
He smiled sadly, "No dear, yer gonna be ok. Jack Sparrow is here. with ye. ye have nothing to fear." he said gently and took my hand and squeezed it.  
  
I smiled slightly. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
"Jack." I said again.  
  
"Yes darling?" he asked crouching over me.  
  
"Where's Baldy?" I asked getting tears in my eyes.  
  
"O luv, don't cry. I took care of 'im.. He's long gone. yer alright. I'm with ye, nothing will ever harm ye again." He said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
  
He wiped my tears softly. "Luv, it was my fault. Don't worry anymore. try and get some rest. I'm with ye." He said again and smiled.  
  
I closed my eyes trying to picture him in my mind. Every now and then I would open my eyes and look for Jack, who was faithfully by my side at all times. He would look at me with a sad expression on his face, but would smile and squeeze my hand.  
  
"I love you." I whispered with as much strength as I could.  
  
"Shhh. I luv ye too. everything's alright." He said again.  
  
Just knowing he was there would comfort me. I was safe.  
  
1 WEEK LATER.  
  
I woke up feeling better. Jack was being so good to me. I felt stronger everyday. and I had enough strength to walk. The night after he had rescued me, he had a doctor come and check me out. I heard him say I was tough, and I was going to make it. That was music to my ears. He bandaged me up, and said that my ribs were ok. My face was badly bruised and so were my arms. Other than that I was OK. That's all Jack needed to hear.  
  
After about a week and a half, Jack was being very secretive.  
  
"Ohh luvvvv yer feeling better, aye?" he asked sitting on foot of the bed.  
  
I smiled, "Yes. why?"  
  
" That's me girl, a strong one ye are. Ye deserve somethin' special." he said then put his pinky in the air. "Wait, ye already 'ave me, but ye deserve something else." He said proud that he had corrected himself.  
  
I grinned.  
  
He took out from his pocket a small beautiful box.  
  
"Jack. I told you I-" I gasped.  
  
"Will this do.?" he asked. In his hand, was the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen in my life. It had to be at least 2 carats. but it was so sparkly that I almost screamed with happiness.  
  
"JACK!!" I squealed, and wrapped my arms around him. He grinned.  
  
"Wait wait! I'm not done!" He said. then kneeled on the ground.  
  
Haha he was kinda doing it backwards, but I wasn't about to ruin the moment. He closed the box up, then cleared his throat. He took my hand.  
  
"Me darling, luv. Lynne. Ye 'ave made me a better man. ye 'ave made me a better pirate. ye have made me a better 'uman being all around. I 'ave never felt so in love with a woman before in all me years, and I don't want ta lose ye under any circumstance. We 'ave been through a lot: good and bad. we've been sad and mad. happy and.uh well, ye get what I'm tryin' ta say. would ye marry me?"  
  
"YES!!" I screamed so excited that I thought I could never be so happy in me life. I mean, ahem, my life.  
  
He smiled and put the ring on my finger. I stared at it for a moment. It was gorgeous.  
  
"I LOVE YOU JACK SPARROW!!" I squealed.  
  
"Ye know I love ye too." He kissed me so passionately I felt like I was in heaven.  
  
After awhile. mmhhmmm yes I said awhile, we decided to take our time that afternoon. We watched the sunset go down and stayed up late laughing and talking about the future. I sound so corny right now, but hey? What can I say? I was in love with Jack Sparrow.  
  
The next day we decided to begin the wedding plans. now, what kind of wedding would it be without family, friends, and we can't forget about Jack's favorite part: the rum and the honeymoon.  
  
A/N: HAHA! TO BE CONTINUED! YER GONNA HAVE TO CHECK BACK FOR MORE, MATE. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, DON'T WORRY THE NEXT ONE YOU SHALL LOVE!! WEDDING PLANS WEDDING PLANS. WAT KIND OF WEDDING DO YE WANT FUR JACK AND LYNNE? WOULD YOU LIKE A FEW OLD CHARACTERS. AHEM LIKE WILL AND ELIZABETH? REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND GIMME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT. THANKS! 


	12. Chapter 12: TO MARRY, OR NOT TO MARRY

* THANKS TO MY AWESOME EDITOR THELAGUNA AND OFCOURSE ALL OF THE HELP FROM STARY NIGHT AND NIC; HATS OFF TO MY OTHER WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. THIS IS FOR U! THX AGAIN! NOW ENJOY! *  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next day we decided to begin the wedding plans. now, what kind of wedding would it be without family, friends, and we can't forget about Jack's favorite part: the rum and the honeymoon.  
  
"Ok, LUV!" Jack exclaimed happily clasping his hands together.  
  
"Jack- lemme see first." I said sighing and turning around. My eyes widened.  
  
Jack looked at me proudly, taking a bow.  
  
"Do I look extremely good looking?" He asked. He turned around.  
  
He looked HOT. I had persuaded him to wear a pair of jeans and a white blouse. I had changed into a jean skirt and . a white blouse. We looked like the perfect modern couple. Of course I had not made Jack brush his hair, or shave. He did take a shower though. He looked nice in the face. but there was nothing wrong with changing his wardrobe around.  
  
He grinned. "Aye, luv ye look exquisite." He said happily.  
  
"Well you look pretty good yourself. Now you remember what your going to tell the man right?" I asked him.  
  
He squeezed my hand.  
  
"Aye. I'm Jack Sparrow. of course I do." He grinned and we made our way out of my house. My mom was gone, somewhere. I wasn't sure if I really wanted her at the wedding. but who knows? Anyway, we walked out of my house hand in hand. Jack whistling his pirate tune.  
  
"Ey luv, would ye let me get a hold of the- wat the bloody is it called again?"  
  
I laughed. "Jack, its called a car, and NO you cant drive it. I'm sorry, but over here, you have to have a license."  
  
"Hmmmm a license ye say? Well that's interestinggg." He said and continued whistling as we got in the car.  
  
That day we had decided that we were going to look at the gowns, and cakes, and everything that we would need for a wedding. I was still unsure about the whole thing. I wanted to marry Jack, I just wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to be there. Maybe, just maybe, I wanted only a few people to watch us. I don't think Jack even cared who was there, so why should I? A million thoughts went in my head as I drove.  
  
".so that's how I became Captain of the Black Pearl." He said moving his hands around animatedly and looking over at me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked shaking my head.  
  
"Luv, are ye ok? Ye seem a bit distant, day-dreaming of our wedding night?" he asked playfully.  
  
"What? Ha. no." I said looking at the road.  
  
"Why not?" he asked curious now.  
  
I laughed. "Ohh Jack. I was just thinking of the guest list. Do we really want a ton of people?"  
  
He looked at me trying to keep a straight face and said seriously, "Ey luv, I honestly don't care who we 'ave to watch us get hitched. as long as ye are there, nothing else matters, darling." He said, and then grinned helplessly.  
  
I smiled, "That's what I thought."  
  
We were stopped at a light when Jack suddenly rolled down his window.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! Look at THAT!" He pointed excitedly beginning to get out of the car. There was a small cart on the side of the street. with a bunch of sparkly jewels of all sizes. Of course Jack was totally drawn to them. He was a pirate what else would I expect he would be so excited about?  
  
I sighed. "Jack- calm down hunny, it's just some fake jewelry."  
  
"Are ye sure, luv? I mean, ta me it looks like that could be worth so many- "  
  
"JACK. Trust me!" I said and then hit the gas pedal hard, jerking Jack in his seat.  
  
"Aye! Sorry luv. won't mess with ye again!" he smirked and patted my leg.  
  
"That's fine Jack."  
  
"What's fine, this?" he asked, patting my leg again.  
  
"JACK." I warned.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." He said putting his hands in a pray like manner and pointing to me.  
  
This man was so hard to get mad at.  
  
"Ye know, luv. the reason I love ye so much is because simply, ye are just the most beeee-uuuuu-tifullll lass in the world!" he said smiling.  
  
"Ha. thanks Jack. you are soooo kind." I said sarcastically, but then looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ye want ta get hitched right now?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could go get hitched right now. the opportune moment is all I'm saying." He said moving his pinky around.  
  
I pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.  
  
"You really want to do it right now?" I asked seriously.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Oh no, I knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, luv if ye insist, we could." he winked.  
  
"JACK! I wasn't thinking about that, I meant getting MARRIED right now!" I exclaimed.  
  
He smiled wider, "'Ell I wouldn't care if we did. why not? It is the-"  
  
"Ok why not? Lets get married now." I said and I drove off the car and tried to find a nearby wedding chapel.  
  
"We are getting' hitched! Yes we areeeeeeeeeeee!" he slurred happily.  
  
I smiled, what did we have to lose?  
  
So, we parked by the "Little Chapel". we were basically eloping. Haha it was happening!!! We were getting married in a matter of minutes.  
  
We walked in and there was a line. Maybe 3 couples were ahead of us. Hmmm this could take awhile.  
  
"Ey luvvvv." Jack whispered tapping me on the shoulder. He smiled at the couple that was in front of us. A short plump lady with buck teeth looked at him. Her guy elbowed her and Jack winked at the woman. She giggled.  
  
I cleared my throat. "Yes, SWEETIE?" I said. He looked at me. "Luvv, I need ta use the little boys room if ye know wat I mean." he said raising an eyebrow pointing down.  
  
"Umm Jack cant ya hold it?"  
  
"Ey luvv if ye want a puddle-"  
  
"Ok ok hang on." I said. The lady turned around again and Jack waved at her.  
  
"Excuse me." I said to the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Miss your going to have to wait like everyone else." She said rudely.  
  
"Excuse me, but my boyfriend needs to use the bathroom."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Did you not read the sign?" she grumbled.  
  
"Urry luvvvv!" Jack moaned and began moving around.  
  
"Its an EMERGENCY!!!" I said sternly.  
  
"Sorry! We cant let people use our restrooms!" She said.  
  
"LUVVVVVVVVVV!" Jack said beginning to turn pink.  
  
"Oh man!!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed Jack and he hobbled out the door.  
  
"Luvv I cant take it!!!" he yelled.  
  
Oh no.  
  
He ran to the bushes and just dropped em.  
  
Oh my gosh.  
  
I gasped. His bare butt was just so cute and to my surprise he had a brown birthmark right on his left cheek. and everyone was looking out the window of "The Little Chapel."  
  
I guess its not so sacred anymore.  
  
I turned around. I glared at the three couples that were looking out the window in shock.  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"All done." He said proudly. This could not be happening.  
  
"Jack! I cant believe you did that!!" I said laughing.  
  
He laughed too, "Are ye impressed? Nothing can stop Jack Sparrow!" He said proudly. We walked to the car.  
  
"Jack, I was thinking, and maybe we should wait. Maybe we shouldn't elope." I said seriously.  
  
He looked at me with a pleasant smile on his face. "Whatever ye say luvv, but I 'ave an idea.." He said.  
  
I looked at him. "And what is that?"  
  
"Well, I 'ave some friends back 'ome. They'd love to come. It'd be a grand time, darling." He said happily.  
  
I smiled. Yes his idea was a better one than before.  
  
"Jack why did you say that we could get married -"  
  
"Stop right, thar luvv. I don't know why exactly I was- LOOK!!" He said and gasped.  
  
I looked out the window.  
  
"Jack. cant you just wait until we go back to the ship? Oh fine."  
  
I parked the car and we went to the Bar.  
  
"Drinks all around!" Jack said happily grabbing me by the waist and walking into the open door.  
  
"Listen mate, I need two rums." He said as he sat on the stool.  
  
"Here you go sir." He said and slid the drinks to us. I drank one up quickly. Jack looked at me in amazement.  
  
"I think tonigghhhtttt should beeee the nightttttt." I slurred.  
  
" The nightt tooo doo what luvvvvv?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You knowwwwwwwww! Hahahahaha you looooook like a puuppppppy when you dooo thattttttttttt." I laughed hysterically.  
  
Jack looked embarrassed.  
  
"I wantt anotherrrrrr one!!" I said loudly.  
  
"Bloody 'ell why does this always happen ta meee?" Jack slurred.  
  
I looked at him hurt. "Why do you alwaysss yell at meeeeeeeee?" I asked pushing his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, luvvv. Lets get ye outta hereee." He said.  
  
"Ill have one ta go, boy." He told the bartender.  
  
He got his rum and I folded my arms, angry.  
  
"Come along, luv lets goo." He said. He grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"NOO!" I yelled.  
  
"Now, come on dearr." He said trying to get me out of my seat.  
  
"Jack! No!!" I exclaimed.  
  
He sighed and ordered one more drink. I grabbed it happily and drank it quickly.  
  
"Wooooh! Your spinning!!" I giggled. He finally got me out of the bar and took a swig of his.  
  
"Jackkk! Rememberrrrr what I said? This is the NIGHTTT!!" I exclaimed happily.  
  
A couple walking towards the bar looked at him oddly.  
  
"Uh huh luvv I knowwwww." He said and I jumped on his back.  
  
"Gimme a piggy back ride!" I said loudly laughing.  
  
"A what?" He asked confused.  
  
I jumped on his back almost making him fall.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" an old woman shouted.  
  
"Mind yer own business, lass!" Jack retorted back.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I said loudly.  
  
"Come, on luvvv lets get ye ta the car." he slurred taking a big swig of his drink.  
  
"Lemmeee have someeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I yelled. I grabbed it from him fiercly.  
  
"You have a cute butttt annddd I just lovee the lefttt cheeeeek" I said seriously.  
  
"Why thank you." He said and smiled and then raised an eyebrow. He put up his hand and said, "Wait a minutee, whyyyy the left?" He thought for a moment. "Ohhhh, ye like that mark, ey luvv?"  
  
" Ohhhh I luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv you Jack Sparrow!!" I said happily and kissed him so hard his eyes widened.  
  
He gasped, "Wow, luvvv that was-"  
  
"Lets go to the carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I slurred attempting to walk over to it. I tripped.  
  
"Wooh!" I shouted. Everything was spinning.  
  
"Darlingg let mee carry ye." He slurred and drunkedly picked me up. I giggled.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I sang.  
  
"EVERYBODY! Yo ho-"  
  
Jack put me in the car.  
  
JACKS POV:  
  
"Well this is inerestinggg." He sat in the drivers spot, and turned the ignition on.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do anything!" He said triumphantly and put the car in reverse. He pressed the gas hard. The car lurched backward and skidded. He panicked and pressed the break, luckily.  
  
"Well, maybe not ANYTHING." He sighed and stared at Lynne for a moment, feeling hopeless.  
  
A/N: Well! There ye have it! Chapter 12 finished! Don't worry much fun to come with Chapter 13. I PROMISE a few familiar faces will pop up! Keep reviewing and sending in suggestions! You guys rock!!  
  
SINCERELY,  
  
MRSSSSJACKSPARROW ( 


	13. Chapter 13: OLD FRIENDS

HEY EVERYONE. HOPE YE LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I SWEAR I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! ANYWAY, ENJOY!  
  
MRSSSSJACKSPARROW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 13  
  
"Well this is inerestinggg." He sat in the drivers spot, and turned the ignition on.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do anything!" He said triumphantly and put the car in reverse. He pressed the gas hard. The car lurched backward and skidded. He panicked and pressed the break, luckily.  
  
"Well, maybe not ANYTHING." He sighed and stared at Lynne for a moment, feeling hopeless.  
  
He somehow figured out  
  
"Bloody woman and her vehicle." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Ohh Jack it's a car!! Well I bloody know why ye need a license fur this thing!! Its bloody impossible ta manipulate-" he grumbled. He pressed on the gas and somehow had gotten it in drive and made his way out of the parking lot. He stopped abruptly seeing that behind him a car with red and blue lights was flashing. The man in the car behind him motioned him to pull over.  
  
"What the-" He stopped the car and put it in the R shift.  
  
"Stayyy right their luvv." He whispered to an unconscious Lynne. He grinned to himself and let go of the break. He walked over to the police officer.  
  
"What's the problem mister?" He asked swaying as he talked.  
  
"Excuse me? Sir do you realize how erratically you were-" the man stopped and looked at the Lynne's car. The car was moving backward and was about to hit the policeman's car.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!! " Jack yelled and ran to the car and jumped in the seat and pressed on the gas pedal.  
  
"OOPS!!" He panicked, hitting the front of the police car and smashing it. He regained control and pressed the break and then the police officer put the car in park.  
  
"Mister, what are you on??! Who is this young lady? Is she passed out? Sir have you been drinking?" the man asked sternly and kept looking panicked about his car.  
  
Jack put up his hand. "Well now, what do ye define as drinking." He slurred and grinned at the officer.  
  
" I'm taking you in, mister. " The officer grumbled. "Taking me in? What about luv here?" He slurred moving his hands around furiously.  
  
"GET IN THE CAR!" The officer yelled and looked at the damage done to his car.  
  
He put Jack in the backseat and sat Lynne in the front seat.  
  
"Ey is this some sort o' scheme or what?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm behind bloody bars!!" He growled at the officer.  
  
The officer laughed. "Sit back and relax buddy, this is gonna be a LONG ride." He said.  
  
Jack looked out the window. "Bloody people and there cars." He mumbled.  
  
The officer pulled into a McDonalds and stopped the car.  
  
"You stay right there." He ordered.  
  
" Ye obviously don't know who I am, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!!!" Jack yelled after him.  
  
LYNNE'S POV  
  
I woke up to the sound of Jack's voice. My head hurt.  
  
"Jack?" I mumbled.  
  
"Luv! Ye woke!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Jack where the heck are we? Are we in a POLICE CAR! OMG what did you do?!" I groaned grabbing my head in pain.  
  
"Bloody 'ell I tried ta drive the car and I hit his dumb car and now we are in the back of it. I suppose while he's gone we could-"  
  
"JACK SPARROW! NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ARE -"  
  
"No reason ta get all riled up, luv it was just a suggestion!" He smiled and winced at me.  
  
"OK, lets get out of here." I said and opened the door. What a dork, the Cop left his doors unlocked.  
  
"Uhh luv, a little help? These bloody doors don't open back here." Jack said.  
  
I opened the doors for him and we made a run for it.  
  
The cop sure was taking forever.  
  
"Oh luvv, we're on an adventure!" Jack said happily.  
  
"Jack." I rolled my eyes gasping for breath as we ran.  
  
"Luv we need to get back to the ship. " He said running after me.  
  
"Yes I know that but first- we need to get back home."  
  
"No worries luv! Lets stop behind those bushes." He said pointing as we slowed down to a walk and Jack put his arm around me.  
  
"Jack this is no time-" I felt his lips press against mine. After what seemed like forever, he let go.  
  
"Now, we jus' need ta be calm and think fur a second." He said. I was still surprised about the kiss.  
  
"Um-" I said but then looked at the ground confused.  
  
"A bit of out of breath are ye, luv?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Um, Jack we need to get home and get back to your ship." I said.  
  
"Well yes dear I know that."  
  
"So do you have a plan?" I asked him hands on my hips.  
  
"Well," He raised his finger as if to think and said, "I think what we will do is visit my old friend. He's a bit too pure fur my tastes, but we will get ta where we need ta be. First tho, lets-"  
  
"Go back to my place?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, yes dear, lets go back ta yer place. You drive though- oh and we may need a new car."  
  
"WHAT?! Jack that's my mom's car."  
  
"Well, luv we need ta get a new car savvy?" He said smiling.  
  
"Ok we'll get a taxi or something." I said.  
  
"That's the spirit!!" He said slapping me on the back.  
  
"Geez Jack be -"  
  
"What? Gentle luv? I'm a pirate remember?"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
We finally made our way back home. Jack seemed more anxious to get home than usual. I was curious as to whom this guy was that he talked about. I guess I'd find out soon enough.  
  
We finally were on Jack's ship and I was feeling pretty tired.  
  
"Alright, dear ye can go ta sleep fur awhile and then we shall be at my dear friend's place." Jack slurred as he finished off his bottle of rum and steered.  
  
"Whatever you say Jack."  
  
I fell asleep and then was awakened by a loud Jack.  
  
"LUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV! " He said loudly right beside my bed.  
  
I groaned. "What? Are we there?"  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ~HIC~ YESSSS WE AREEEEEEEE! GETTT UPPP GETTT UPPPPP!"  
  
"Ok! OK!" I said putting my hands up defensively. He grabbed me and kissed me hard.  
  
"I LOVEEEEEEE YOUUUUU!" He said happily.  
  
"O dear, yes I love you too Jack."  
  
"Captain- Captain Jack Sparrowwwwwwww." He corrected.  
  
We made our way off the ship and towards the cute little cottages that were by the shore.  
  
"Now Jack, do you know where your friend lives?" I asked him being careful not to get my dress too dirty.  
  
"Ahh, well lass, ye see, I cant quite ~hic~ rememberrr." He said laughing.  
  
"Jack Sparrrow is that YOU?!" A woman asked coming up to us. She was pretty, maybe as old as me. I thought she was going to slap Jack like all of the others seemed to do.  
  
"Elizabethhhhhhhh, lass how are ye?" he asked drunkedly.  
  
"Oh dear, things haven't changed. I'm fine thank you. And who might you be?" She asked kindly.  
  
I smiled, "Um, I'm Lynee Jack's fiancée." I said shaking her hand.  
  
"Well! How nice it is to meet you, Lynne. Oh we shall have so much to discuss about Jack." She said rolling her eyes as Jack grinned at us.  
  
"Look at ye two, already like familyyyyyy!" He said happily.  
  
"Now Elizabeth, where's dear William?" He asked.  
  
"Inside, where you should be." She said. I could tell these two had a history together.  
  
"Well, why didn't ye invite us innnn?" Jack slurred.  
  
She ignored him, "Lynne follow me. Oh and please do excuse the house, it's quite a mess." She said opening the door.  
  
Inside it smelled like something was cooking. It smelled really good.  
  
"Will! We have company dear." She said loudly.  
  
Will appeared and I was expecting a wimpy looking dude. He was kind of cute, not nearly as cute as my Jack though.  
  
"Jack!?" Will exclaimed happily.  
  
Jack smiled happily, "Dear William! How's me boyy!" Jack slurred and hugged him.  
  
"Fine, and who might this young lady be? I'm Will." He said. Elizabeth smiled at me.  
  
"Nice to meet you two. So how does Jack know you guys?" I asked.  
  
Elizabeth and Will grinned at each other.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"A long story that can be finished over some good meatttt and more rummmmmmmm!" Jack said happily.  
  
"O, excuse him." I said grabbing Jack by the arm, as he was about to walk straight to the kitchen.  
  
"O let him! We have a lot of catching up to do." Elizabeth said happily.  
  
We all sat down at their table and began to enjoy the food Will had prepared.  
  
"Can I have some more rummmmm?" Jack asked sweetly, but in his drunken manner.  
  
"Eh, sure Jack." Will said a bit unsure whether or not to get him some.  
  
"I alwaysss, like ye Will!" Jack said excitedly.  
  
Elizabeth turned to me. "So, do you have any ideas for your wedding Lynne?"  
  
I chewed slowly, thinking of what to say. "You know what? I haven't really thought much about it, to be honest with you. I think I want a small wedding."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I agree. That's the way to do it."  
  
"The way to dooooo whatttttt whereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
I sighed. "Excuse him. He's just being silly." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
She laughed and so did Will.  
  
"So why don't we plan more tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"That's fine. Maybe we can look around and shop for awhile?"  
  
"Yes of course. Oh this shall be fun!" She said excitedly.  
  
"So Lynne, where are you from? How did you and the beast meet?" Will asked. Elizabeth elbowed him. He cleared his throat, "I mean- good ol' Jack."  
  
I smiled. "Actually I'm not really around here. I met Jack at-"  
  
"She mettttt meeeeeeeee atttt a pubbbbbbbbbbb." Jack said grinning.  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth and Will said in unison.  
  
"Ey, luv? I need ta use the-"  
  
I stopped him. "Um, do you guys have a- hum a bathroom?"  
  
"A bathroom?" Will repeated confused.  
  
"Ye know, Williammm a place to relieve yerself?" Jack asked standing up.  
  
"Oh! Yes of course, just go to your left, then go straight, take a right, you will pass 3 doors when you-"  
  
"Oh bloody 'ell I'll jus' go outside." He said and grumbled as he was walking out.  
  
He gruffly went behind a bush and then he heard something.  
  
"Is that you? Jack Sparrow? " A voice asked behind him. "Come on, let a man have some peaceee!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Where is that ship ye promised me?"  
  
He turned around. "No it couldn't be- Ana Maria?"  
  
"Aye!!"  
  
He was prepared for a slap in the face.  
  
"No slappp this timeeee?" He asked her.  
  
She slapped him hard.  
  
"Guess nottt." He said.  
  
"Jack?" I asked by the door.  
  
I saw a woman dressed like him in front of him. He looked around Ana.  
  
"Oh, luvvv! This is an old frien' Ana." He said.  
  
I walked up to him.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya Lynne." She said putting a hand out.  
  
"Hi." I said. At that moment Elizabeth walked out and so did Will.  
  
Jack looked at Ana. "Oh! Did I mention? I'm getting' hitched!"  
  
~!~  
  
A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THE WEDDING WILL BE CHAPTER 15 AND I HOPE TO UPDATE SOONER!! PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DO IT FOR JACK? HAHA THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!  
  
~MRSSSSJACKSPARROW 


	14. Chapter 14: ME? JEALOUS?

A/N: Hey guys!! I know I know, this story is slowly coming to an end! (tear) Don't worry; there will be life after Lynne and Jack! Anyways, enjoy! ~MRSSSSJACKSPARROW  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Jack looked up to me.  
  
" Bloody 'ell, forgot ta introduce me-"  
  
"FIANCE" I said loudly, putting my arms over my chest.  
  
Ana snickered and looked me up and down. I already didn't like her.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya- what did ye say yer name was?" she asked gruffly, turning her head quickly and spitting in the grass.  
  
Jack giggled. I elbowed him.  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Well, there is enough room for one more, I suppose." She said smiling. I knew she was trying to be polite.  
  
Will followed suit, "Yes of course! ALWAYS room for one more." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Eh, I think I'll pass on that one. I'm actually off to-"  
  
"Awww come on, Ana Mariaaaaa! Ye can stay for one drink."  
  
She smiled at Jack. Okay, jealous fiancé taking over.  
  
"Jack if she doesn't want to, don't force her." I said smugly. Jack couldn't take a hint. He was loving this me-being-jealous-thing.  
  
"I really don't want ta stay, eh' thanks for the invitation." She said spitting once more. Gosh that could get annoying.  
  
" Aye, if that's what ye really want." He said and looked around for his rum.  
  
"I'm off then. I'll see ye around- Jack Sparrow." She said. She looked at me, and then Elizabeth, and then Will.  
  
"Ah, young love- it disgusts me so." She said, and then looked at me. "Don't know how ye did it- he's a hard one ta tame."  
  
"That I am." Jack said cheerfully.  
  
"I know." I said and then Ana turned away.  
  
"Ye 'ave gone all soft, Sparrow. Where's the pirate I knew?" She yelled as she walked away. I really didn't like her.  
  
"He's still here!!" Jack yelled after her. She began to go on her ship, and sailed away. Good riddance.  
  
"Well that was a lovely surprise! Lets get hitched!" Jack said happily. Elizabeth sighed. Will put his arm around her and Jack did the same to me.  
  
"Young love is so much funnnnnnnnnnnn!" Jack slurred.  
  
I laughed.  
  
We went inside and I was ready to call it a night. Elizabeth yawned and so did Will.  
  
"I think we have all had our fun for the night." I said. Jack grinned.  
  
"Eyyyy luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!! " He said loudly as he grabbed another bottle of rum and took a big swig of it.  
  
I sighed. "Yes Jack?"  
  
"Whyyyy don't we start the honeymoon earlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He said happily snaking his arm around my waist.  
  
"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you- NO." I said. He grinned.  
  
"Luvv, but I'm jus' so charming, extremelyyyyyyyy goooooooooooood lookingggggg, and I'm a pirate!" He said happily.  
  
"Yes you are, but Jack-"  
  
"Well, I think Elizabeth and I are going to go to sleep. Would ya like the guest room?" He asked me.  
  
"Uhh well-"  
  
"SURE!" Jack said happily.  
  
"Ok. The blankets are on the right side right before you get to the room." Elizabeth said.  
  
Jack let go of me and gave Will a hug.  
  
"Thanks fer ye hospitalityyyyyyyy Willlllllllllllllll." He said and hugged him.  
  
Will's eyes widened. "Uh, yer welcome Jack."  
  
Elizabeth gave me a hug, " Oh, Lynee. It's very nice to have met you. I think you and Jack make a very nice couple, I don't know how you do it! Welcome to our family, though. You will be like a sister to me!" She said happily.  
  
I smiled. "Oh! I'm sure you will be wanting us gone by tomorrow, I apologize ahead of time for Jack's behavior." I laughed.  
  
She laughed too. "No worries, dear. When are you planning on getting married?"  
  
"You know what Elizabeth? I think this place would do just fine." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Yes of course, it would be lovely." She said and smiled.  
  
"Well good night you two." Will said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and leading her away from the crazy, drunken Jack.  
  
"Good night Lynne!" She yelled.  
  
"Night." I said.  
  
Jack grinned, "Now ye two love birdddddssssssss don't be too-"  
  
"Jack! Come on, let's go to sleep." I said leading him to our room. I looked in the room and bit my lip.  
  
"Uh oh luvvv, looks like there is only one bedddddddddddd." He said happily jumping on it. He sat his bottle of rum down beside the nightstand.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"No way." I said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Figured ye were going ta say that." He grumbled.  
  
"I'll do the Will-thing and sleep on the floorrrrrrrrrr." He said sitting on the ground. I handed him blankets and a pillow.  
  
I smiled at him. I got off the bed and sat beside him.  
  
"Aye. I swear we are almost hitched and ye still don't want ta-"  
  
I kissed him. I don't know why but I couldn't help myself. I finally let go.  
  
"WOAHHH! Looks like I'm not the one that needs ta behave." He said smiling.  
  
"Um, goodnight Jack." I said crawling onto the bed.  
  
"Nightttttttt luvvvvvvv." He said smiling.  
  
"Ey luvvv?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Were ye jealous of Anaaaaaaaaaa?" he slurred.  
  
I sighed, "Yeah, I guess I was."  
  
He snickered, "But why luvvv? Ye know I love ye and only ye. I would never leave ye fur anotherrrrrrrrr." He said.  
  
I smiled, "You better not."  
  
"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest... Honestly luv it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid."  
  
"So would you or wouldn't you leave me for another woman." I asked sitting upright on the bed.  
  
He looked confused. "Eh, I wouldn't. Honestly I wouldn't." He grinned.  
  
"You confused yourself didn't you Jack.' I said and smiled at him.  
  
"Aye. I did at the moment, yes. I just wanted ta give ye some advice savvy?" He asked and smiled at me once more.  
  
"Sure Jack whatever you say." I yawned.  
  
"Its late lets go to sleep." I said laying down in the bed.  
  
" Well that's funny, I'm wide awake. Care ta-"  
  
"No!" I said and blew out the candle.  
  
"Are ye sure? It's a loss of an opportune moment, darlinggggggggg." He slurred giggling to himself.  
  
"I'm sure Jack. Go to sleep." "How do ye know yer completely sure. Maybe we should just try and-"  
  
"Jack Sparrow, go to sleep right now." I said rolling over.  
  
"Fine. Ye better not do this on the honeymoon." He grumbled.  
  
I laughed. This guy never gave up.  
  
I closed my eyes and before I knew it I could hear Jack snoring.  
  
Oh gosh. This was what I was going to have to live with for the rest of my life. Oh well, I didn't mind. Would you?  
  
I woke to something kicking me. That's odd.  
  
"Ow!" I groaned. I opened my eyes and it was still really dark outside.  
  
Jack was mumbling something, but kicking me at the same time. It didn't feel good. He was in the bed with me!  
  
"Jack! Jack!" I whispered.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. Lord was he gorgeous.  
  
"Oh, how did I end up here?" He whispered, acting surprised.  
  
I was too sleepy to tell him to move. I just smiled at him. "Cute, Jack. Very cute." I whispered and closed my eyes.  
  
"Yer beautiful when ye wake, luv." He whispered. "I like it." He whispered again.  
  
I smiled at this and then fell back asleep, dreaming of Jack.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day all we did was plan the wedding. We decided that we didn't want it to be a big deal. We decided that we just wanted to marry at Will's house and just have it was a small wedding. Jack was fine with it, all he could talk about was the honeymoon. I wasn't surprised.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: 'ELLO THEIR MATES! YES I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. I WANT THE LAST CHAPTER (15) TO BE THE BEST- PLEASE SEND IN WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I NEED SOME FEEDBACK HERE. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. I ALMOST HAVE 100 AND THAT IS SO EXCITING TO ME! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY. I RESPECT YOU ALL! SINCERELY, MRSSSJACKSPARROW 


	15. Chapter 15: HERE COMES THE BRIDE

A/ N: Yes, it is the end. I am sorry! Sniff* Well don't worry this isn't the last of my stories I promise some more Jack Sparrow stories as well as other subjects!! Enjoy enjoy enjoy. I hope this puts a nice feeling for you all. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them!! You are WONDERFUL! Mwah!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Luvvvvvvvvvvvv!" Jack said happily waving his hands around.  
  
"Come join meeeeeeee!" He slurred.  
  
I smiled, and joined him. We were by the docks. He was sitting down watching the sunset, I sat beside him.  
  
"So luvv, ye nervous?" He asked.  
  
I smiled, "Not really. Why, are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
He grinned, "Hardly- I'm Captain -"  
  
"Yes I know, babe, Captain Jack Sparrow." I said and smiled.  
  
He put his arm around me, and kissed me softly. We watched the sun go down. Tomorrow was the big day.  
  
~*~  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"You nervous, Lynne?" Elizabeth asked softly, helping me put my dress on.  
  
I sighed, "Kind of."  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear, it will be over quick and then- well the best part is celebrating." She said and winked.  
  
"Elizabeth!" I giggled, "Are you acting proper right now?" I said laughing.  
  
She laughed, "Ah, not at the moment."  
  
"Lynne, can I tell you a secret?" she asked looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well- I'm pregnant!" She said smiling.  
  
I gasped. Wow this was news. "Elizabeth! Congratulations!" I said and hugged her.  
  
"Oh thank you! I am very excited. Will is going to be happy! Don't tell a soul!" She said smiling.  
  
I smiled. "Oh I wont. Thanks for helping us with this. I owe you major."  
  
"Well, it wasn't a problem at all. However, I do have something to give you." She said turning around to her dresser and opening a dresser. She turned around. I gasped.  
  
"I want you to have this." "Wow. Well I mean-"  
  
"Please take it?" She asked politely.  
  
I looked at it. It was a necklace. It was beautiful. It had a gold chain and a quarter sized baby blue jewel hanging down. It was just gorgeous. It was perfect.  
  
"Oh my gosh Elizabeth, it is just so beautiful. Thank you!" I said and hugged her.  
  
She smiled, "Your welcome. Now that's something borrowed, and the new object that I got for you is this." She said opening her hand revealing a little bottle of perfume oil. It smelled like vanilla.  
  
"Oh thank you!" I said smiling.  
  
"The boys love it." She said and winked.  
  
"You mean the boy. Jack reminds me of a kid sometimes. Well, a drunk one!" I said laughing. She laughed too.  
  
"He is not getting drunk tonight- no way." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Well he better not! Its your wedding night!"  
  
I sighed. "Yep." I said smiling looking at my dress once again. I looked GOOD!  
  
Jacks POV  
  
"Will- I think I'm getting' cold feet." Jack said looking worried.  
  
Will got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Jack! You don't do this on your WEDDING DAY!"  
  
Jack turned around trying to straighten his nicely pressed white shirt.  
  
"I know what will help me!" He said licking his lips.  
  
"And what is that Jack." Will sighed. Jack grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"RUM! I need me rum! The bloody woman wont let me have any! Any at all Will! Do ye know how hard it is fur me? Jack Sparrow not to have any bloody rum all day and all night! I can't even bloody think straight! I think I'm goin' mad!" He said.  
  
Will looked surprised.  
  
"Well, Jack. If that's what Lynne says you better abide by it. " He said looking at him calmly.  
  
"Oh but its soooooooo hard!" He whined stomping his foot.  
  
"Jack! You're acting so childish! Now you love Lynne right?"  
  
"Aye, o'course I do, I wouldn't do this with any other, dear William. I think I might go mad without me rum. Its bloody terrible!" He said again pouting and sitting on the chair.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, but you know it will be worth it." He said.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ey yer right about that, boy. It will be worth it. I can't wait ta-"  
  
"No, no stop there. I don't want to hear that part."  
  
"Are ye sure?" Jack asked grinning.  
  
"Quite." Will said.  
  
"I love that lass more than anything. I wouldn't trade 'er for all of the treasure in the world."  
  
"How about all the rum in the world?" Will asked.  
  
"Stop right thar Will." He warned.  
  
Will grinned. "Jack you never change."  
  
"Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. What did ye expect?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing but the ordinary." Will said smiling right back at him.  
  
"So Will? Ye ready?"  
  
"The real question is are you ready?" Will asked him.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Jack said.  
  
BACK TO LYNNE'S POV  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok. Lets do this." I said, feeling as if I was going to faint.  
  
"Lynne you look a bit- pale." Elizabeth said grabbing a fan. "Is it the corset? Because trust me I have had my deal with corsets- I can loosen it a bit if you would like." She said looking worried.  
  
"Um, no that's ok. It's the not the corset. I'm just a little nervous." I said trying to smile.  
  
"Ok. You look wonderful." She said squeezing my arm.  
  
I walked out towards the docks. That's where we were having our wedding. Jack invited a few of his pirate friends, and I didn't want anyone to come. I wasn't very social back in Star anyway. It wasn't a loss to me. I was going to live with Jack forever!  
  
There were a few chairs set up, and the priest was at the end of the dock. He smiled at me, and Will and Elizabeth were seated. It looked nice. I saw some of the pirates seated by Elizabeth, and they grinned at Jack. Jack on the other hand looked so hot! Its not even funny how great he looked. He hadn't lost the braids or anything like that. But he did look like he sculpted his goatee a bit more, and he looked clean! His shirt was clean and his pants were spotless. I was impressed. He grinned at me as I walked down. My dress was simple. It was white and looked elegant. I walked towards Jack smiling. All my nervousness went away as I joined him by the priest.  
  
He held my hand.  
  
"Ye look beautiful, luv." He whispered.  
  
I smiled at him, "Well you don't look bad yourself." I winked. He grinned.  
  
"So when do we kiss again?" Jack asked the priest. All of Jack's friends laughed, and Will and Elizabeth smiled at Jacks comment.  
  
The priest looked a bit nervous, "In just a moment Mr.Sparrow." He said.  
  
"Captain- Captain." Jack corrected closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh excuse me. Captain Jack Sparrow, do you take Lynne Spallon has your wife?" He asked.  
  
"Aye. I do." He said grinning. I looked down at Jack's hands. They were even clean! There wasn't any dirt under his fingernails. I was very impressed.  
  
"And do you, Lynne Spallon, take Jack as your husband?" He asked.  
  
"YES!" I said happily.  
  
"Well, you may now kiss the bride." He said closing his bible.  
  
"Come 'ere luv." Jack said gruffly, and kissed me passionately. The pirates were cheering and even Elizabeth stood up and clapped.  
  
I was so happy! It was finally real! Jack and I were married! We walked down the docks hand in hand. Jack smiled, "That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked happily and picked me up and carried me over to Wills house.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was just having fun and talking and dancing. The best part was- Jack wasn't drunk! He was even enjoying himself.  
  
The night was approaching fast. I could hardly wait. Hey- you cant blame me? Can you?  
  
It was finally dark outside.  
  
"Well, Will, Elizabeth- this was fun and all but-" Jack began.  
  
"Its okay Jack, we understand." Elizabeth smiled, and winked. Will put his arm around her waist, "You know Jack, we are still newlyweds." He said looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"You two have fun." She said. She hugged me, and Jack pulled me out the door.  
  
"Bye you guys! Thanks!" I said laughing. Jack carried me to the little cottage that was behind their house. It was a guesthouse that would have been nice to know the night before. It was a ways behind there little home. There were a bunch of trees in front of it so it was hard to see. They had kept it secret from us, because they wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Jack carried me all the way to the little cottage.  
  
"Ooooooh luvvv! I love you!" He said happily.  
  
"I love weddings!" He exclaimed kissing me.  
  
He opened the door, and we walked in the bedroom.  
  
"Alright luvv, before we get down ta business I'm jus' gonna make sure everything is perfect. So ye wait here, savvy? Oh! This is going ta be fun!" he said happily kissing me once more.  
  
"Ok babe." I said smiling.  
  
I pulled out my bottle of vanilla perfume oil as he inspected each room and made sure everything was perfect.  
  
I put some on he was going to LOVE it- the perfume that is. Hehe.  
  
Jack came back within a matter of minutes.  
  
"Alright everything is savvy- now where were we?" He paused, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ye- what- ye smell good luv." He said grinning and walking over to me.  
  
I grinned. "It was just a little perfume." I said innocently.  
  
He grinned, "Well I like it." Then we kissed and then- well you know what happens next. I don't want you guys to know EVERYTHING! (  
  
That morning I woke first. His arms were wrapped around me as I tried to get out of the bed he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Sorry luv, that's gonna cost ye." He said his eyes still closed.  
  
"Jack!!" I said laughing.  
  
"What? Ye can't blame me!" He said opening his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Well good morning to you too." I said pouting.  
  
" Aww, good morning me sweet." He said smiling and kissed me softly.  
  
"That's more like it." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Why don't we stay in bed a while longer?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
~*~ We stayed at the house for a week. It was interesting living with him. He was so cute though, and he had kept his word and hadn't had any rum for a couple days! I was proud of him, and I had kept some hidden for him. So at the end of the week, I showed him and he was ecstatic.  
  
Our honeymoon was FUN! I was ready to live my life with him forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Its been 2 years since me and Jack got married. I am still very happy with him, and he is with me. I have a big secret that I haven't told anyone though! I am telling you because I think you should be the first to know. Well, Elizabeth knows, but she doesn't count.  
  
Well Jack and I are going to have a baby! I am hoping for a girl, but who knows? Jack will be so proud to be a pirate daddy. I will be happy to be a mother. I'm with the man of my dreams!!  
  
~*~  
  
Jacks reaction was this:  
  
"Jack, babe I have something to tell you." I said going behind him as he steered the ship.  
  
"What is that luv?" He asked concentrating on the sea.  
  
"Babe, I need your attention."  
  
"Well, luv cant ye wait until tonight?" he asked grinning at me.  
  
"I need it NOW." I said.  
  
"Well wouldn't that be hard ta do, right now?" he asked.  
  
"No no Jack I need to tell you something." I said grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Aww, ok." He said turning around.  
  
"WILL!" He called.  
  
"Yes Captain?" he asked. Elizabeth was below deck, sleeping with her little girl, Alyssa Jane Turner.  
  
"Take charge, mate." Jack said.  
  
"Aye!" Will said.  
  
I led Jack over to the other side.  
  
"You might want to sit down." I said looking serious.  
  
"Aye, alright." He said looking worried.  
  
"Well-" I began.  
  
Jack looked nervous.  
  
"Well- ummm- babe guess what?! We are gonna have a BABY!" I said excitedly.  
  
Jack's eyes widened. "BABY?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yes!" I said smiling.  
  
"WE ARE?!" He exclaimed and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to pop.  
  
"Yes!" I said happily.  
  
"Is it a GIRL? Is it a boy? Oh luv! I'm so happy!" He said dancing around.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Luvv! This is positively exquisite!" Jack said happily kissing me.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." I said smiling.  
  
"Aye, I'm going ta be a father! This calls for celebration-, which means rummmmmmmm! " He said happily.  
  
~*~  
  
The baby was born a couple months ago. We had a baby boy! Jack wanted him to be named after him. So his name was Jack Sparrow Jr. It kind of has a ring to it doesn't it? We liked it. Jack is a wonderful father. Little Jack is 4 months old today. He is growing so fast. We have already decided that he will call Will and Elizabeth Aunt and Uncle. It is only fair! Will and Elizabeth had little Alyssa call Jack and me that. Alyssa is a sweet little girl. Jack loves her too! She's almost 2 years old.  
  
~*~  
  
Little Jack said his first word today!  
  
It was 'parlay' oddly enough.  
  
We don't know why he said it but he did. It's very cute. He is almost 1 year old. Jack is proud of his boy and so am I. He is going to grow up to be a pirate just like his dad. With that I am going to end, until we meet again. I hope you liked my life story. Jack says hi too. He doesn't understand why I always write, but I know some people like it!  
  
I think I should end my story, as 'Lynn Sparrow is very happy with her husband Jack. She has a baby boy named Jack Jr. and never believes in really saying good-bye. She knows that someday, we will meet again. Jack will never grow old, and his memory will always remain. He will go down as a legend. No matter what, you can try to take the rum out of a pirate, but you cant take the pirate out of the rum.' At least. in Jack's case.  
  
~*~ THE END ~*~  
  
AN: WELL I HOPE U ENJOYED IT! THANKS FOR READING, DON'T WORRY I PROMISE YOU MORE PIRATE STORIES! ATLEAST WE KNOW IT ENDED HAPPILY EVER AFTER, LIKE IT SHOULD END.  
  
AHEM:  
  
AND NOW THE PIRATE SONG IF YOU PLEASE,  
  
YO HO (A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME) Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. SINCERELY,  
  
MRSSSSJACKSPARROW  
  
~*~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: OHKAMI! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP AND SUGGESTIONS! BLONDE TENNIS CHICK 900 YOU ARE SO VERY SWEET! I LOVED YOUR IDEAS AND OPINIONS FOR MY STORY! STARY NIGHT THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT AND EVERYTHING! YOUR GREAT! JOHNNYDEPSLUV YOU ARE ONE OF A KIND. THANK YOU! THE LAGUNA, HEY YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR HELP. YOU'RE THE BEST! ERMINE AKA TREE YOU ARE AWESOME! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY. AARIE GRANGER THANKS FOR YOUR VERY NICE REVIEWS. AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED I KNOW I MISSED A LOT OF PPL. THANKS FOR MAKING MY STORY SUCH A SUCCESS! THIS ISNT THE LAST THAT YOU HEAR FROM ME! I WILL MAKE MORE POTC STORIES AND OTHERS AS WELL. MUCHAS GRACIAS! 


End file.
